Crazy, I Still Love You
by countrygirls86
Summary: The whole family's worried about Reba's sudden change in behavior. Reba is scared at certain feelings, and needs to find a way out. But is the way she does it the best way to do so? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

not real sure what goes up here, but i own no characters.. or yea. LOL i'm sorry, i'm new at this. HeeHee

Reba walks around the house getting a few last minute things for work. She had a day packed full of meetings, and she was already running a little behind schedule. Brock walks into the house seeing Reba stressing over something.

"What are you looking for, Reba?"

"Directions to your house. You obviously need them." She walks into the kitchen with Brock following her.

"Seriously, I could help."

"Fine. I'm looking for my house keys." Reba walks back into the living room. She turns a corner too fast, blowing papers off the table. She bends down to pick them up. Brock smiles to himself.

"Reba, with pants that tight I don't see how you lost them." Reba spins around to look at him in shock.

"They're in your back pocket." She feels her back pocket before pulling them out.

"That's not funny." She looks around for her purse.

"By the door." Brock follws Reba to the door.

"Jacket. Where's my jacket?" Reba looks around again before she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"What...That's not funny either!" Reba grabs the jacket from Brock before walking out. He shuts the door behind him locking it from the inside. Reba looks out the window of Brock's car. She hated having to ask him for rides, but Van and Cheyenne needed her car more right now. They had their own house, and were still needing to use her stuff. She rolls her eyes. That was going to be their next present. Their own car.

"Reba, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"I can hear your stomach talking to me, and you're running late. You never eat when you're running late."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok. When do you get off work today?"

"I'll take the bus."

"Reba, please. I'm trying to be nice."

"Fine! Six."

"Lunch?"

"I packed one."

"Where is it?"

"Rig-DANG IT!" Brock laughs to himself. She really wasn't having a good morning.

"I can pick you up."

"No, I have money, Brock. I'll just eat in our cafateria." She shudder at the thought. The food there was always nasty. If she planned her day right from this point on, she could skip lunch all together.

"Ok. You'll call if you change your mind?"

"Yes." Reba turns the radio up to stop the conversation. Reba quickly walks to her meeting. She wasn't as late as she thought she would be. She opens the door to the meeting room. No one was there. She looks around the office.

"Reba, what are you doing here? It's your day off." One of her work buddies ask her.

"What? No, it's not. That's tomorrow."

"No, it's today. You have meetings all day tomorrow." Reba rolls her eyes pulling out her cell phone to call Brock.

"I'm in the parking lot. Come on." Brock says with a hint of laughter. He already knew she didn't have any work today, but wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Do you have to be such a butt?" Reba asks as she gets back in the car.

"Yes, but you know love it."

"I do not love butts, especially yours." Reba turned the radio up a little too loud, but didn't care. She wanted him to leave her alone.

Reba storms into her house with Brock following her. He laughs at the slamming doors, loud stomps of her feet, and yelling. She was in a Red mood. Reba walks down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants with a sweat shirt.

"You cold?" Brock asks as Reba walks past him into the kitchen.

"NO!" She opens the refigerator grabbing the first thing she saw.

"Reba, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired and hungry. Will you leave me alone?" Reba grabs the bread off the counter behind her. She spreads peanut butter on a slice. Brock looks at her for a while before answering.

"I guess. Call if you need anything."

"Brock, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

"I was just saying.. you don't even have a car. How do you plan on going anywhere?"

"I don't. I was gonna stay here today. I need to catch up on some things."

"What kind of things?" He sits down at the table ready for a conversation.

"None of your business. Leave, please." Reba points to the back door before walking out of the room. Brock follows her into the living room.

"Reba, I'm lonely. Please spend the day with me."

"You're not lonely. You're just bored. Go to the golf course."

"I have. It's not any fun." Reba stops dead in her tracks.

"What? You're tired of golfing. Oh, my gosh, you must be sick. Go see a doctor." Reba smiles before walking upstairs.

"Fine. Just call."

"BROCK!"

"I'm going!" Reba climbs onto her bed finishing the last of her sandwich. She looks at her alarm clock. It was only nine. All day to herself was starting to bore Reba. Maybe she should take Brock up on his offer. She rolls over as her mind was rushed with thoughts of him.

* * *

Reba slowly opens her eyes before rolling over to read the clock. She slept two hours. That should be plenty for now. If she needed more, she'd take another nap. She crawls out of her bed with a small yawn. Brock listens as Reba walks down the stairs. He quickly adds a few last minute things to a plate in his hand. As Reba walks into the kitchen, he smiles holding the plate out.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway." Brock frowns setting the plate on the counter.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to go home."

"I did. I came back." Reba rolls her eyes picking the plate up, and walks to the kitchen table.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Brock says joining her at the table with a plate of his own.

"I changed my mind. I can do that, you know?" Brock laughs to himself as he takes a bite of his food. Reba throws a small piece of scrambled egg at Brock. It hits him on his forehead. She pretends that she has no idea what just happened by looking at her food with one hand in her lap.

"Did you throw food at me?" She looks up with a confused look on her face.

"Me? NO! I wouldn't do...phew." She takes a bite.

"Oh, then who was it?" Brock plays along waiting for the perfect time to get her back.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything. Maybe you're just day dreamin."

"I was day dreaming, huh?"

"Don't aske me. I'm not inside your head." Reba laughs a little before looking down at her food to hide it. Brock quickly grabs a small piece throwing it at her. Reba screams grabbing a handful and throwing it back. Brock returns the throw as Reba flings more at him. They duck and throw handfuls of food back and forth. Brock quickly dives behind the island hiding from Reba.

"Oh, come on, Brock. You're not gonna let me win, are you?" He smiles before jumping up, grabbing a handful of eggs from the pan, and throwing it at Reba. She screams ducking behind the other side. He dives back behind his side. They both sit there a while catching their breath. Reba smiles with a plan. She slowly crawls around the side of the counter only to be inches away from Brock's face. She swallows hard. They hadn't been this close in a long time. She looks into his eyes smiling at him. Brock looks into Reba's eyes before leaning in a little bit. He stops short as a pile of food hits his face. He listens to Reba screaming as she ran from the room. He jumps to his feet to chase after her.

* * *

Van looks at his watch. He was off for lunch in exactly one minute. He closes the file on his desk and turns his computer off. As he walked to the car, his cell phone rings.

"This is Van." "Van, I need you to check on Mom." "Cheyenne, she's a grown woman. I don't have to check on her." "I just called her, and she didn't answer." "Fine. I'll go, but I'll be missing my lunch."

"Oh, I'm sure she has food for you." Van rolls his eyes closing his phone.

AN: this is my first story on here so, please bare with me as I learn all the buttons and stuff. LOL i'm a little slow in that area. BUT please feel free to tell me what you think of this so far.. it's not my first Reba fic, but it's the one i'm working on now so yea. LOL it'll get better, i promise. HeeHee.


	2. Chapter 2

Van walks into Reba's house through the front door. He was about to say something when he heard screaming and laughter coming from upstairs. He raises an eye brow before shrugging it off as he walks into the kitchen. If she did have a man up there, he didn't want to know. He looks in the fridge for something to eat. He pulls out a cake starting to cut himself a slice. Van stops mid-cut as Rea's voice can be heard perfectly.

"LET ME GO!" Van starts to walk around the counter towards the stairs.

"NEVER!" He hears a man's voice.

"Mr. H?" Van looks out the kitchen/living room window as Reba runs down stairs laughing with Brock right behind her. She grabs a couch cushion hitting him in the head really hard.

"That's the last straw, Reba." He grabs the other one hitting her lightly on the hip.

"Oh, is that the best ya got?" She holds out her arms making a T with her body.

"Hit me. I dare ya to." Brock, unsure what to do, stands there looking at her. She smacks his arm with the pillow before returning her arm to it's previous position.

"Come on, I double dog dare ya to." Brock throws the pillow to the couch taking a step towards Reba. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her waist, Van clears his throat. Both adults look towards the window.

"What are ya'll doing?" He walks into the living room.

"We were havin breakfast together. It's my day off." She says fixing the couch cushions.

"...And mine." Brock adds. "Uh, huh. That doesn't explain what I just saw, and what happened in there." Van points to the kitchen. Reba and Brock both look back to the kitchen.

"Did ya'll get in a fight?"

"No, why would you think that?" Reba asks.

"Well, the kitchen is a mess, you were screaming upstairs, and something was about to happen just now. If it wasn't a fight then I'm gonna think something else." He raises an eye brow looking back and forth between Reba and Brock.

"That's not what we were doing, Van! That would never happen." Reba walks into the kitchen. Van and Brock follow her.

"Yea, right, Mrs. H. If I hadn't interrupted, ya'll be..." Reba smacks Van on the back of his head. "THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!" Van grabs his slice of cake, walking to the back door.

"I'm taking this to go. I have to get to work." Van leaves before Reba could ask any questions.

"I tell ya that boy is gonna get hurt one of these days." Reba starts to clean the counter.

"And I'll bet the person to hurt him will be you." He looks at Reba and smiles.

"Be still." "Why?" "You have egg in your hair." "Oh, gross, get it out." Brock stands behind Reba.

"I'm trying, but you won't stand still." Reba stops her movements allowing Brock to pull the egg out of her hair. He moves his hand in front of her face to show her the egg. This forces their bodies to mmove closer together, inches away. She turns around, their bodies still the same distance. Reba looks in his eyes. Her breathing became harder to do, yet she couldn't look away.

"Thanks." She barely manged to get out. "No problem." He smiles at her. Reba smiles back at him before leaning towards him a little placing her hands on his chest lightly. Brock couldn't help leaning in with her. There was this uncontrollable force pulling them together. They stop with their lips almost touching, breathing in each other's scent.

Kyra walks into the house through the front door. "Mom, I have a gig this Friday night. Do you care if Jake comes with us? He really wants to go." She says walking to the kitchen. Reba slowly moves away from Brock, walking to the other side of the counter. They never lose eye contact.

"Ok. Umm...why does Jake wanna go? Where is this gig?" She asks when her breathing returned to normal, and she could pull her eyes away from Brock.

"Umm..Whoa, what happened in here?"

"Barbra Jean stopped by. I had to scare here away some how. Your dad and I pretended to be fighting. She doesn't like to be around us when we fight. It's one of her crazy things." Reba starts to clean the kitchen again. Brock helps her without making a sound.

"Ok. Jake has a date, and he wants to impress her. You know...knowing a band. Same place as last week." Reba looks at Brock. He shruggs his shoulders, and Reba looks back at Kyra.

"Ok. He can go as long as her parents say it's alright." Kyra shakes her head. "So, ya'll had a food fight? You know, people could take this mess as something else." Reba gives Kyra a death look.

"Yes, I know, Van." Reba was in another Red mood. She came so close to losing everything she worked so hard to hide.

"Kyra, if I were you, I'd leave the room before she tells you to clean it." Kyra takes the hint and goes to her room.

"Reba, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just have a headache." Reba wasn't sure where the headache came from. She was just fine a minute ago.

"You can go lay down if you want. I'll clean this up."

"Are you sure? I can manage a little longer." He shakes his head before gently pushing her out of the room.

* * *

Reba walks downstairs. She didn't mean to sleep as long as she did. She hoped someone picked Jake up from school.

"Hey, mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Reba joins Jake on the couch.

"Dad said you weren't feeling well. Oh, thanks for letting me go with Kyra."

"No problem. Your dad picked you up from school?"

"Yea, he's also making dinner." Reba walks into the kitchen finding Brock. She laughs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixin' dinner." He hands her a plate.

"Brock, putting take out on a plate is not makin' dinner." She takes the plate from Brock before following him to the table. "I never said I made it." He smiles at her. She laughs again.

"Jake, dinner's ready. Can you get Kyra for me?" Brock says leaning into the living room from the dining room. "Yea." He runs from the room.

"Do you mind if I eat with ya'll? I promise I'll leave afterwards." Brock asks turning back to Reba.

"Oh, sure. I mean, you did fix it." Brock smiles before sitting across from her at the table. Kyra and Jake both walk downstairs to hear their mom and dad having a nice conversation involving laughter. "Well, thanks for waiting." Kyra says sitting next to her dad, interrupting their story telling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I was starving." Reba says.

"She made me." Brock defends himself. Reba throws her napkin at him.

"I did not." They both laugh a little.

"Jake, you wanna hear my new song?" "Yes, please!"

"Mom, can we eat in my room tonight. I promise we won't spill anything." Reba shakes her head as Kyra and Jake both grab their plates running from the room. Brock and Reba laugh as they run upstairs. "Well, I guess I should go since dinner's practically over." Brock says about to stand up.

"No, we haven't finished yet. I would hate for you to leave hungry. It's the least that I owe you for all that you did today."

"What? You mean the kitchen and picking up Jake?"

"Yea." Reba takes a sip of her tea.

"First, I helped in the making of that mess, and second, Jake's my son, too." Reba smiles at him as he takes a bite. Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth walk into the house.

"Mom, do you mind if we stay here for a while? The heater broke at our house." Cheyenne says sitting Elizabeth on the couch.

"No problem. Are ya'll hungry? Your dad fixed dinner." "Am I ever!" Van walks into the kitchen followed by Elizabeth. Cheyenne looks at her parents having dinner together.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Reba and Brock both look at her with confused looks. "Oh, come on. Ya'll are having dinner together, Van told me about earlier, and Dad doesn't seem to be hurt or sick. Something is going on, and I want to know what." Cheyenne points her finger at her parents.

"Ok, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake were eating, but Kyra wanted to show him her new song. They went upstairs. What happened earlier was not what Van probably said it was. There is nothing going on between your father and me. He screwed that up." She looks back at him. Cheyenne takes her mom's answers, but she could tell something was happening between her parents.

"I think I'm gonna go now, Reba. I have to go to work tomorrow, and I have some things to do tonight. I don't want to be out too late." Reba walks with Brock to the door as Cheyenne pretends to do something else.

"Ok. Thanks again for today. I really wasn't feeling well."

"No problem, Reba. Just let me know if you need anything." She smiles at him standing against the open door with him next to her. "Yea, I will." He gives her a hug taking in her scent. They stay like that a little longer than a friendly hug should last. Cheyenne smiles to herself. "Alright, bye." Brock releases Reba turning to leave. He says bye as he walks to his car. Reba watches until she could no longer see his car. She shuts the door behind her.

"Cheyenne, I hope ya'll don't mind me going to bed. I have meetings all day tomorrow."

"Oh, we don't mind, Mom. Go ahead. I'm just waiting on my husband and daughter to finish dinner before putting them to bed." She smiles at her mom. Cheyenne watches as Reba almost floats up the stairs before running into the kichen.

* * *

AN: thanks ya'll! i'm glad you like it. i hope the second part is just as good..or even better. LOL welll...what do ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

Reba's hand hits her alarm clock as she climbs out of bed. She knew today was going to be stressful. She walks into her bathroom getting ready.

"Mom, is it ok if Van still uses your car?" Reba sticks her head out her bathroom with half her make-up done.

"Sure." "Ok. Well, he has to be at work early today, and..."

"He has to leave now, and I'm not ready so he can't drop me off. It's ok. I'll ask your dad to pick me up." Cheyenne leaves the room with a smile on her face. She rushes downstairs to tell Van.

Reba walks downstairs seeing that everyone has left. She had already called Brock, and he was on his way. She pours two cups of coffee just as Brock walks through the back door. She hands him one. "I still have a few things to do." "Ok. I can wait. Do you need help?" She smiles at him.

"No, but thank you." "Your welcome. Have you had breakfast yet?" "No, I haven't, but I'm not hungry." She drinks some of her coffee before walking into the living room.

"Are you ever hungry anymore?" Brock follows her. "I ate dinner with you last night, didn't I?" Reba watches Brock zone out as he slowly drank his coffee. She waves her hand in front of him, but he didn't budge. She sits on the coffee table in front of him. Brock didn't even seem to notice her. Reba looks around the room before placing her hands lightly on his cheeks, and leaning in really close to his face. "Brock?" She says with almost a whisper and a lick of her lips. His attention is brought back. He looks in her eyes which sparkled with something he hadn't seen in a long time from any body. "Yea?" He answers with a small smile. Reba pinches his cheeks pulling her face away. Brock takes a deep breath. Her scent was still surrounding him. "Let's go." She gently pats his cheek before standing up. Brock takes another deep breath, thaking in as much of her scent as he could. "You could have just told me." "It's more fun this way." She walks back into the kitchen putting her cup in the sink. Brock does the same before they leave the house.

"So, Reba...am I picking you up?" "When?" She hadn't really thought that far into her day yet.

"After work." "Oh, umm.. I'm not sure. I'll call you when I know." Brock stops outside her office building.

"Do you need me to pick ya up for lunch?" Reba stands outside the car with the door opened. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though." She shuts the door before walking to the building. Brock waits for her to disappear inside the building before driving to his work.

* * *

"Ms. Hart, you're late." Reba turns to her boss. "I thought I was on time. Did the meeting change times?"

"No, I changed the time you had to be here. It's 7:30 now."

"I didn't know you did. I'm sorry." "Yes, well, don't let it happen again." He walks off from her. She sets her purse and jacket on her desk as Jenny walks up to her.

"He can be such a pig sometimes." "Yea, I know, but I lived with one for twenty years. I'm sure I can handle him." They both laugh before he stops in the middle of the building. "REBA! HURRY UP!" He points his finger to the floor next to him, telling Reba where he wanted her to be. Reba rolls her eyes before picking up her files.

"He tells me where to stand again like that, and I'm gonna show him what I do to pigs." Jenny laughs a little as Reba rushes to her boss. "I'd love to see that, Reba." She hollors after her. Reba waves back to her as she follows her boss down the hallway.

* * *

Brock sits at his desk waiting for his next appointment. Reba had yet to call him. It was already noon. He had called Van, but he didn't answer.

"Mr. Hart, your patient is here." "Ok. I'll be there in a minute." He watches her leave before looking at the phone. He really didn't want to go back to his empty house after work. He was bored and lonely there. Barbra Jean had moved to San Antonio after their divorce, taking Henry with her. He visited Brock on the weekends. Brock picks up the picture of Henry sitting on his desk. He smiles before looking slightly to the left, where a picture of him, Barbra Jean, and Reba sat facing him. He had told Barbra Jean, when she had asked why he choose that one, that he looked his best in it. But for some reason, he didn't feel that was the correct reason. He didn't look at himself or Barbra Jean when he looked at it. The red head caught his attention everytime. Why? He didn't know.

"Mr. Hart, the patient is ready when you are." Judy says stepping into the room. Brock shakes his head, but never looks away from the picture. He hadn't really heard her. "Ms. Hart is on line one, sir." She nearly jumps out of her skin when his head jerks up.

"Ok. Thank you." Brock quickly puts the phone to his ear. "Reba?" Judy smiles before walking out of the room.

"No, it's Barbra Jean. Henry wants to spend the night at a friend's house this weekend. Is that ok with you?" "Oh, sure. That's fine with me." "Ok. He's out of school next Friday. I was thinking I could bring him over Thrusday after school?" "That sounds great." Brock looks at the picture of Henry.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll tell him you said hi and you love him." "Thanks, BJ. I'll talk to you later." "Ok. Bye." Brock quickly hangs the phone up after he hears the click. He glances at the picture of the three of them.

"It's her hair." He says before walking out of the room. He was refering to the color. It was the most colorful thing in the picture. He thought so, but everyone else said BJ's shirt was.

"Mr. Hart, your son-in-law called. He's working late again."

"Ok. Does Reba know?"

"How do I know, sir? I'm not Reba." She smiles at him.

"Right, sorry. Has she called?"

"No, do you need me to call her?" "Oh, no." He walks down the hall. She writes something down on a piece of paper. Cheyenne was written on the top line.

* * *

"Bye, Judy, I'll see you tomorrow." Brock says at the end of the work day.

"It's my day off, sir."

"Right, sorry. I'm a little out of it today. Well, I'm leaving. Can you lock up tonight?" "Yes, sir." He says thanks before walking to his car.

Reba waits outside her office building. She had forgotten to call about getting home. She knew she had miss the bus, and everyone except her boss had left for the day. Reba digs through her purse looking for her cell phone. "Dang it!" She walks back to her desk.

"Reba, I thought you left." "I forgot my cell phone." She looks around her desk looking for it. She couldn't find it.

"I guess I didn't bring it with me today."

"You need a ride home?"

"Oh, I'm sure Van's on his way." She starts to walk past him, but he moves in front of her.

"Are you sure? I have no problem taking you home." Reba looks at her watch.

"Let me give Van ten more minutes before taking you up on your offer." She smiles at him. "Ok. That's fine." He walks with her to the door.

"I'm right in here if you need anything." He says with a wink.

"That man's a pig." She says with a shudder after he went back inside. "Ok, Van, where are you? I don't want to be out here all night." Reba looks around the parking lot. She wraps her arms around her body.

Brock was five minutes away from Reba's work. He tried calling her cell phone, but she wasn't answering. He hoped he could get there in time. Brock knew she had missed the bus, and he assumed she worked late tonight. She did have meetings all day. He pulls into the parking lot as a truck pulls out. He pulls into a parking space. Brock walks to the doors cupping his eyes as he looked in. All the lights were out, and no one seemed to be there. He gets back in his truck driving to Reba's house.

* * *

Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth are sitting in the living room watching t.v. when Brock walks into the house.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's not here. Why?" "I went to pick her up from work, and she wasn't there. I thought she might of asked someone to drop her off. Are you sure she's not here?"

"Dad, I've been here since four. She's not here." Cheyenne takes a sleeping Elizabeth upstairs. Van watches as Brock stands in the middle of the room looking between the front door and the couch. "Take a seat, Mr. H. I'm sure she'll be home soon. You never know... she could be out partying with her friends." Van does a little dance with the word party. Brock looks at the door, as it swings open. He sighs with relief when Reba storms into the house.

"That man is such a PIG!" She throws her purse on the floor next to the coat rack.

"Reba, what happened?" "Nothing, Brock, Go HOME!" She stomps upstairs passing Cheyenne on the way.

"What's wrong with Mom?" "We don't know. She came in gripping about something, and then stormed upstairs." Van says as Cheyenne sits next to him. Brock watches them standing at the bottom of the stairs. They completely forget he's there. He runs upstairs quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Brock knocks on Reba's bedroom door and waits for her to answer.

"Go away, Brock. I'm not in the mood."

"If I leave, I'll be worried about yuo all night, and I won't get any sleep."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you." She swings her bedroom door open.

"I do not need any one to worry about me! Why does every man think they have to protect me and that I can't take care of myself?" She folds her arms standing in her doorway. Brock takes a step back in case he needed to run.

"I didn't mean it like that, Reba."

"He did. Why wouldn't you? He's a pig, you're a pig...I think ya'll think the same!" Reba walks back into her room slamming the door behind her.

"What does that mean, Reba? What did he do to you?" Brock walks to her door pressing his ear to it.

"GO HOME!"

"Tell me, and I will."

"No, you won't!"

"Reba, please, I will do anything you say if you tell me." He knew Reba was thinking about it. He backs up from the door after hearing Reba get off the bed.

"You'll do anything?" She says after opening her door.

"Yes." Reba looks at him a little longer before looking down the hall. She steps out of her room shutting the door behind her.

"You really want to know? It's not that big a deal." Brock shakes his head afraid of saying something that could make her mad at him again.

"Ok. He took me back to his place pretending it was a house I needed to sell. Then he tried to convince me to move in with him using the exact reasons you just said. I told him no. He brought me back home. See no big deal."

* * *

"Van, wasn't Dad here?"

"Your mom told him to go home. I'm sure that's what he did."

"You sure? I never saw him leave."

"The only other place he could be is upstairs...if he didn't leave." Cheyenne and Van look towards the stairs.

"Well, I guess we sort of have to. Ms. H isn't making dinner." Cheyenne smacks his chest before walking out of the house.

"What did I do?" He follows her out of the room.

* * *

"Reba, you should be careful around him." Brock says.

"Uh-huh. You'll find out what you get to do for me tomorrow." Reba turns for her room, but Brock pulls her back around into the hug. She wraps her arms around his waist after a minute of him holding her.

"Listen, Reba, you don't always have to be so strong. I'm here if you ever feel like you need someone." She shakes her head. They both were surprised when she stayed there after he had let go. Reba wasn't ready to be strong. She wanted to have his strength hold her up for at least a few more minutes. What she really wanted was for him to carry her into the bedroom and never let her go, but that was never going to happen. She was lost in thoughts when Brock says something.

"Reba?" She puts two fingers on his lips.

"Just hold me for a minute." He wraps his arms around her, lightly resting his chin on her head. Reba pulls away when Cheyenne's and Van's voices could be heard coming up the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Reba." She gives him a smile as he walks down the hall. She walks back into her room before anyone could see her. Brock hides in Jake's room as Van and Cheyenne walk by. After he's positive they couldn't see him, he leaves the house.

* * *

"Mom, can I come in?" Reba walks out of her closet with her pajamas in her hand. She opens her door letting Cheyenne come in.

"What is it, honey?"

"I was just letting you know that Van brought some food back for you. He wouldn't leave until they gave him a to go order."

"Tell him I said thank you." Reba stands in the middle of her room looking at Cheyenne.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I will. I just need to relax for a minute."

"Oh, ok. Elizabeth was awake when we got home. She has something she wants to tell you. She refuses to go back to bed."

"Ok. I'll be down there in a minute. I need to change first."

"Ok. I'll tell her." Cheyenne walks out of the room giving Reba the chance to change.

* * *

Reba opens her bedroom door after hearing a little knock. "Elizabeth, what is it, sweetie? I was just about to come see you." Reba moves to the side so the little girl could walk in.

"I saw you."

"I saw you, too." Reba joins Elizabeth on the bed. She didn't really know where this was going, but decided she needed the pointless fun.

"I saw Grandpa, too." Reba's full attention went into the little girl's statement.

"What is this about, sweetie?"

"You were touching." Elizabeth makes a confused face. Her grandparents never touched.

"Oh, no. He was making Grandma feel better."

"Grandma's sick?"

"No, someone hurt my feelings today." Reba looks at Elizabeth hoping she hadn't told Cheyenne or Van anything.

"Oh, I gonna beat them up!" Elizabeth punches her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"That's ok. I'm better now. Thank you though."

"You sure? Me and Daddy will beat them up." Elizabeth offered again, repeating the fist motion. Reba smiled before shaking her head no.

"I think you should get to bed. It's too late for you to be up." Elizabeth slides off the bed before running out of the room.

"Good night, Grandma!" She screams down the hall. Reba quickly runs to her door, but before she could close it, Cheyenne walks into the room. Reba rolls her eyes before giving her daughter a smile. "Do you need something, Cheyenne? I was just about to go to bed."

"Oh, I guess it can wait 'til morning. Goodnight, Mom." "Goodnight, Cheyenne." Reba starts to walk to her door, but stops when Cheyenne doesn't follow her.

"It's just that..." Cheyenne starts to talk to her mother giving Reba no choice but to listen. Reba looks over Cheyenne's shoulder at the window. She needed something. No, she wanted that something.

* * *

"Mom, are you going to work today?" Cheyenne sits on the end of Reba's bed, the next morning. She was still asleep with the covers over her head.

"No. I don't feel good." Reba mumbles through the covers.

"Ok. I'll call Barbra Jean."

"Why?"

"Someone has to stay home with you."

"No, they don't."

"What if I called Dad instead?"

"Why do you think I need someone here?"

"I don't think you're really sick. You were perfectly fine yesterday." Reba throws the covers off of her head looking at Cheyenne.

"I am too!" Cheyenne puts her hand to Reba's forehead.

"Wow! You are sick." Cheyenne says in a fake voice.

"Told you." Reba throws the covers back over her head, curling into a ball.

"If you stay home, Barbra Jean or Dad has to be here. That's my final offer, Mom."

"You're not my mom. I don't want to go, and you can't make me!"

"Ok. I'm gonna call Dad. Go back to sleep." Cheyenne leaves before Reba could say anything.

AN: thanks for the reviews. mean a lot to me! YAH! heehee.. well, please, don't stop now! tell me what you think of this one too. HEEHEE


	5. Chapter 5

"REBA!" Brock runs into the living room, ten mintues later.

"Right here." Reba says laying on the couch with a wash cloth over her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Brock rushes to the couch.

"I'm fine. Cheyenne was playing mommy this morning. She wouldn't let me stay home alone." Brock picks up Reba's feet sitting down before putting her feet in his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asks looking at him as she held the cloth.

"I'm sitting down. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get rid of this headache." She puts the cloth back on her eyes. Brock starts to rub her feet as he stares at her beautiful face.

"What are you doing? I said my head hurts, not my feet." Brock thinks for a second before picking her waist up and scooting over. He sets her down in his lap. Brock gently picks her up by her shoulders and scoots over again.

"What are you doing?!" Brock ignored her comment, and continued with his task. She was surprised when she felt his hands gently massaging her head.

"How's that?" Reba smiles as she sets the wash cloth on the table. She rested her hands on her stomach.

"That's helping a little bit." Brock continued even after she fell asleep. He loved watching her sleep. She was even more angelic. He stopped only to caress her cheek. He holds his hands in the air when she starts to move. He let his breath out after she rolls over, wrapping her arms around his waist. He ran a hand through her hair, playing with the ends.

"Brock?" Reba says in a sleepy tone.

"Yea?" He continues to run his fingers through her hair.

"As good as that feels, I need you to stop."

"Why? If it feels good, I should continue." Brock runs his hand through one more time.

"Alright. Only a few more minutes." Brock jumps for joy inside, but doesn't show any emotion on the outside. This was for Reba, not him. He still enjoyed it, and was glad Cheyenne had called him. He stops only to look at Reba's face. She had fallen into a deep sleep. He looks down the couch and back at Reba's face. Brock gently pulls her up as he puts his legs on the couch. She now layed between his legs and on his chest. Soon, Brock and Reba were both sound asleep.

* * *

Reba slowly wakes up, but keeps her eyes closed. She pats the cushion she was laying on. It didn't feel like the rest of the pillows, and she didn't remember buying a new one. Reba takes a deep breath, taking in an unknown, yet familar scent.

"You awake?" Brock whispers.

"Yea." Reba's eyes immediatly open. She remembered where she was now.

"WHAT..."

"Shh..it's ok. You fell asleep."

"Yea, but someone could of seen us." They both look at the clock.

"It's only nine, Reba. No one would have been able to get off that early." Reba calms down laying back on Brock.

"I guess I over reacted, huh?" She jokes before Brock wraps his arms around her. Reba messes with the sleave of his shirt before realizing what they were doing.

"I need something to eat." Reba jumps from the couch. She rushes into the kitchen.

'what in the heck am i doin? i can't waste all that hard work from the past seven years!' Reba leans on the kitchen sink as Brock walks in.

"What's wrong, Reba?" Brock stands on the other side of the sink.

"I was hungry. Do you mind leaving?" She points weakly to the back door.

"Cheyenne told me to stay here."

"It's my house! I'm the one who won it in the divorce. I say who stays or leaves. YOU LEAVE!" Reba was scared for some reason. She didn't like the feeling, and didn't want any one else to see her like that. Brock was surprised at her sudden diffensive state. Just a second ago, she was making jokes. Now, she was yelling and keeping her distance. He could see what was wrong, when he looked in her eyes.

"Alright. I'll be back a little later. Jake wanted me to come over so, he could show me his new video game."

"Ok. I'll call if I need anything." Reba beat him to it this time. She watches him smile as he leaves before running upstairs.

* * *

"Lori Ann?" Reba says into her phone.

"Reba, is that you? I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"Not so good. Are you free to talk?"

"What did that thing people call a man do now?"

"Nothing...well, not on purpose...well, I think it's mostly me."

"Mostly you? Reba, are you telling me that you still love him?"

"I...don't know. Help me!" Reba didn't know what she was feeling right now. It could still be love, or it could be her finally forgiving Brock. She needed her friend's support.

"Reba, I don't think I'm the best person to help you with that. I don't like Brock, remember?"

"..But your my friend." Reba was hurt that Lori Ann wouldn't help her.

"Ask Cheyenne or Barbra Jean. I can't keep telling you what to do in your love life. That's all up to you...always. Just remember that." Reba sighed before hanging up the phone. Barbra Jean was right. She was her best friend.

* * *

Van walks into Reba's house. Cheyenne was forcing him to check up on her again. Reba and Van both agreed that he would just call her, and they would pretend he had visited. This time was different though. She didn't answer her phone. He was worried now.

"Ms. H?" Van walks from the living room to the kitchen to upstairs. He looked in every room, and now stood in front of her bedroom. He slowly opens the door. She was laying on her back, horizontally stretch across the bed. Her feet hung off one side, and her head off the other.

"Ms. H?" Van takes a step towards the bed. When she doesn't answer, Van runs to the bed. He jumps onto the bed, landing on his back. He watches Reba's body bounce.

"VAN!" Reba sits up when her body returns to the bed, yanking her headphones out of her ears.

"Sorry. You didn't answer me, and I was getting worried." Reba squints her eyes at him.

"I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine." She gets off the bed smacking him on her way. Van checks his watch as he climb off her bed.

"You slept til eleven forty five? That's a first."

"It is not."

"First time I've ever seen it."

"Van, why are you here?" She follows him downstairs, both heading for the kitchen.

"Cheyenne." He looks in the refrigerator. He shuts the door finding nothing in there. Reba, who had been looking through the cabinets, also came up with nothing.

"You could have called. That's what we agreed on, remember?"

"Yea, I remember. I did, and you didn't answer. I was worried so, I came over."

"Well, you can quit all that worrying. You don't have to worry 'bout me." Reba was really tired of people worrying about her. She was fine on her own, and she could prove it. Reba watches Van pull out of the drive way before heading to the laundry room.

* * *

Reba had all the housework done, and now sat on her couch. The house was really quiet. An hour or two, Reba could take, but a whole day was driving her crazy.

"Reba!" Barbra Jean walks in through the front door.

"Hey, Barbra Jean! What's up?" Reba jumps off the couch with a huge smile on her face.

"Cheyenne called saying you were sick. I got off early, and thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, you wanna do something?"

"I'm not leaving."

"NO! I meant going out and doing something...with me." Reba nervously rubs her hands together.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Barbra Jean could tell something was wrong, but Reba wanted to hang out with her. She was not about to ruin that!

"I don't know. You pick the place." Reba urns upstairs getting her shoes and jacket. Barbra Jean grabs Reba's purse as she thinks of a place. A few minutes later she watches as Reba jumps over the last two steps.

"I'm ready. Do you have a place in mind?" Reba quickly walks past Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean watches her in shock before rushing after Reba, who was already in the car.

"I thought we could go to that new karoke bar. What do you think?"

"Perfect. Loud and perfect!" Reba starts to talk about anything and everything. Barbra Jean didn't have a chance to talk the whole time.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up, Dad." Brock and Jake walk into the house.

"Yea, just remember. If your mom ask... I'm here to see that new video game."

"Yea, I think I got it. You told me like five hundred times already." Brock and Jake look around the kitchen. She wasn't in there. They look in the living room, but no Reba.

"I'll check upstairs. Hold on." Jake runs upstairs. Brock waits patiently in the living room.

"She's not here, Dad."

"Alright. I'm sure she's out with Cheyenne." Jake joins Brock on the couch as he turns the t.v. on.

* * *

"WOW! This place is awesome!" Reba says before taking a swallow of her drink.

"I think you've had enough, Reba." Barbra Jean didn't like this place. It was way to loud and expensive.

"Oh, you party pooper! I wanna sing." Reba stumbles to the karoke machine. Barbra Jean looks around the crowded room. She had a bad feeling about this place. She turns her attention back to Reba, who had found a song and was standing on stage.

"How are ya'll tonight?" She says into the microphone. She introduces herself before stating the song title. The music started to play and she smiled. Barbra Jean watched the movements of every man in the room. They all seemed to be moving closer to the stage. Even more so when Reba started singing.

_"We ordered up one more bottle of wine You told me your story, and I thought about mine You said when you lost her, you lost everything It all started having a familar ring"_

AN: so? what ya'll think of this one? next one should be excitin' maybe. LOL... thanks for the reviews! LOVE THEM!


	6. Chapter 6

Barbra Jean watched Reba from a distance. She didn't normally act this wild. She was dancing, singing, drinking, and blowing strangers kisses. It was definaatly time to go. Barbra Jean tries to make her way to the stage, but it was elbow to elbow of men. No one could break this chain, not even the security guards. Barbra Jean waved to Reba, but she only waved back.

"This is crazy!" Barbra Jean sits at a table close to the stage.

"Whoa, that was a rush! You should sing one with me, BJ!" Reba says as she bounces over to her. Barbra Jean looks at Reba with a straight face.

"No. We're going home."

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"You've had too much, and no, I'm not having fun. Let's go home."

"Oh, you are such a party pooper! I'm staying. You can go if you want."

"Now, you know I can't leave with out you. We came together, remember?"

"Yea, Yea, I'm gonna go dance. I'll talk to you later." Reba takes a swallow of her drink before walking to the dance floor. Barbra Jean watches as Reba disappears into a crowd. Men jump to the floor surrounding what was left of Reba's body. Barbra Jean could only hear her laughing at this point. She rolls her eyes, pulling out her phone. It was ten. They had been here since four that afternoon. Barbra Jean pushes the speed dial on her phone.

"VAN!"

"No need to yell, BJ. I can hear you fine." Van says holding the phone away from his ear.

"I'm sorry. I can't really hear. Look. I'm at that new karoke bar with Reba. She's not ready to leave, but I need to get home. Can you come and stay with her?"

"Sure, but which karoke bar?"

"The new one... by the bar we went to for Cheyenne's birthday."

"Ok. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Van."

* * *

"Goodnight, Dad. Thanks for letting me stay up a little later tonight." 

"No problem, Jake. Get some sleep."

"Are you gonna stay here? I don't wanna be in this house by myself."

"Cheyenne and Elizabeth are here."

"Oh, yea. Please, stay." Jake didn't really want his dad to leave. He had a feeling that something bad happened or was going to happen.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs." Jake rolls over trying to get some sleep. Brock slowly walks downstairs. Reba always called or left a note if she was going somewhere. He didn't like not knowing where she was. It was late, and it was starting to worrry him.

* * *

"Hey, Barbra Jean. Is she still inside?" Van asks walking up to Barbra Jean, who was waiting outside. 

"Yea, but before you go in there. I'd prepare myself." Barbra Jean walks to her car leaving Van to wonder what she meant. He shrugs it off as he walks inside. He looks around for Reba. He could hear her, but couldn't see her. He walks to a table sitting down. He looks around once more.

"VAN!" Reba wraps an arm around his neck standing next to him.

"What are you doing, Ms. H?"

"I'm havin' some fun! You should sing with me!" Reba starts to pull him towards the stage, but he doesn't budge.

"I think you've had enough."

"No, I haven't! You should have a drink." Reba takes a swallow of her drink before setting it down on the table.

"I don't want one." Reba's eyes widen at her next thought.

"Dance with me!" She tries to tug him to the floor, but again he doesn't move.

"Van, I'm your mother-in-law. Now, dance with me!" Van looks around the room.

"Ms. H, I think you should go home."

"Party Pooper!" Reba runs to the dance floor, once again being swallowed by the crowd. Van could still see her though. He watched as she danced with any willing man. He stands up from his chair, it hitting the floor, when he sees a man smack her on her butt. She only laughed and continued to dance. Van was not going to let her stay here any longer. He storms to the dance floor, throws her over his shoulder, and walks out of the bar.

"VAN! PUT ME DOWN!" She smacks his back the whole way to the car. Van sits her in the back seat, looking at her with the door open. "You're going home." His voice was stern and father like. Reba shakes her head before falling backwards into the seat. Van shakes his head before pushing her feet in. He walks to the driver seat. Van looks at her through the rear view mirror. She was passed out. He leaves the bar heading for Reba's house.

* * *

"Mr. H, I need your help." Van says walking into Reba's house. 

"What is it?" Brock sits up on the couch.

"Ms. H is in the back seat of the car. I can't pick her up with my back."

"It's fine, Van. I'll get her. Thanks anyway."

"She's gonna have a massive headache tomorrow. I'll have to tell you about tonight later." Brock raises an eyebrow as Van walks upstairs. Brock walks out to the car.

"Reba?" He opens the back door steping back. He gently starts to pull her out. She wakes up with the sudden need to get sick. She pushes herself away from Brock, landing in the yard. Brock turns away for a second before walking over to Reba. He holds her hair back.

"Get away from me." Reba yells as soon as she could talk. Brock takes a step back watching as she tried to stand up.

"Let me help you."

"No! I can do it. I don't need anyone's help." Reba tried again. She manages a few steps, but falls back to the grass.

"Reba, please, it'll go faster if I help." She gives him the best death look she could manage before trying again. This time she makes it to the door. She leans against it.

"I told you. I can make it all by myself." She opens the door stumbling upstairs. Brock follows right behind her. Cheyenne had heard her mother, and walks out of her room. Reba stops in front of her. "Goodnight, Cheyenne." Reba kisses Cheyenne's cheek before walking against the wall to her room.

"Man, you can still smell the alcohol." Cheyenne rubs her cheek.

"I know. You should of smelled the car when I opened the door." Brock gives Cheyenne a hug before rushing to Reba's room. Cheyenne walks back into her room. Brock walks into Reba's room watching as she ran into the frame of her closet door. She rubs her forehead before walking into the closet. She comes back out with nothing in her hands.

"Reba, do you need help?"

"NO! I'm fine." She walks into her bathroom shutting the door behind her. Brock listens as she gets sick again.

"I'm gonna make you some toast, honey."

"No, I can make my own toast. " Reba stands in the doorway of her bathroom. Brock watches as Reba empties her back pockets. She pulled out napkin after napkin. He shakes his head as she stumbled to her bed. She lays down, ready for sleep.

"Hey, Reba, I want some coffee. Can you make me a pot?"

"Make it yourself!"

"I would like some of your famous coffee, and only you can make that."

"I'll make some in the morning. Go away." Reba mumbles into the bed. Brock walks over to the bed pulling Reba to her feet.

"What do you want?!" Brock gently pushes her to the kitchen. Reba sits at the table as Brock starts a pot of coffee.

"I don't want anything to drink. I want to sleep!" Brock takes a deep breath.

"I think you should have a cup." Reba puts her chin in the palm of her hands, dozing off. Brock thinks for a minute before turning the garbage disposal on. The sudden noise wakes Reba back up.

"Turn that off!" He shakes his head with a small smile. Reba stands up walking over to the sink. She turns the disposal off as she sat down in the island stool. Reba lays her head on the counter.

"You can't sleep, yet."

"Oh, shut up. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl now." Reba sits back up as the smell of coffee catches her attention. Brock notices Reba looking over his shoulder at the coffee pot.

"It's almost ready. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Reba smiles softly at Brock. Her eyes were half way closed, and her hair was a mess. Brock laughs softly before pouring her a cup of coffee. He sets a package of crakers in front of her as she drank her coffee.

"Thanks." She sips her coffee. Brock sits down across from her.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You can go home, Brock. I'll be fine." Brock stares at her for a second. It was one in the morning, and she looked exausted.

"Why don't you take a shower in the morning? I'll stay here, and make sure everyone gets to work and school tomorrow." Reba didn't even think about it. She layed down on her bed. Brock waited until he was sure she was sleeping before grabing an extra blanket, and sitting in a chair, not to far from her bed.

* * *

"How's mom?" Cheyenne asks the next morning. 

"She had a rough night, after I got her a little more sober." Brock pours himself a cup of coffee. Cheyenne hands Elizabeth a cookie before grabing her purse.

"Well, she's been actin' strange lately. I'd watch her today, Dad." He shakes his head watching as Elizabeth and Cheyenne leaves. Van had already left, taking Jake to school. Brock started to clean the breakfast dishes as Reba walked into the kitchen. She turns the light off before sitting at the table.

"Need an asprin?" She holds up two fingers, and Brock hands her a water bottle and the asprins.

"Do you need-" Reba puts a hand to his mouth. He smiles under her hand.

"Sorry." He whispers when she lets go. He grabs a notepad and pen.

He writes: _The kids are gone. I have breakfast ready, if you want some. Coffee's fresh, need a massage?_

Brock pushes the pad in front of her. She rubs her eyes before looking at it. She could barely read it, but eventually figured it all out.

She writes: _Yes to all._

Brock smiles at her short response, and gets her a plate of breakfast and coffee. He wastches as she eats slowly. Reba pushes her plate away a few minutes later. Brock sets it next to the sink before following her into the living room. She sits down on the couch waiting for him.

"You still up for that massage?" She smiles at him as she pats the cushon next to her. He quickly sits down turning to her back. He gently rubs her shoulders. A few minutes later, he feels Reba's body falling backwards. He leans around to look at her. She was falling asleep. He holds her body up as he slides off the couch. He slowly lays her backwards. She rolls over bending her knees. Brock grabs the blanket off the back of the couch, covering her up.

"Brock?" She whispers as she grabs his pant's leg. He stops turning to look at her.

"Don't leave me." He reaches down for her hand as he sat on the coffee table.

"I'm not, Reba. I was going to clean the kitchen." She grabs his hand pulling it to her. He followed her movements.

"I don't want to be strong right now." He remembered their conversation a few nights ago. Brock climbs onto the couch behind Reba. He wraps his arms around her body, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. They were both asleep in a matter of seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, Judy. What do you have for me?" Cheyenne asks.

"Oh, I have a lot. Here." She hands her the piece of paper.

"Oh, this is great! I have some stuff too! You wanna hear it?" Cheyenne had asked Judy to watch her dad while he was at work. She wanted to see how much he talked about Reba. From looking at the piece of paper, it was a lot.

"You bet I do. You got me hooked, Cheyenne." The women laugh as Judy signs out for lunch. She told the other dentist in the office she was leaving for lunch before her and Cheyenne headed off.

"Ok. This list is amazing! I had no idea he talked this much about her." Cheyenne starts to read from the list.

"makes the best grilled chesses, thought a patient mentioned her name, looked at her picture...five time a day! Oh, this is good. Thank you for doing this, Judy."

"Oh, it's been fun. I never realized how much he'd talk about her 'til now." She laughs.

"What do you have? I have to know!" Judy was close to Cheyenne's age, and they got along great. They could talk for hours.

"Ok. It all started when Van told me that they had a food fight..." Cheyenne starts to explain every moment that Reba and Brock had the past few days. Both women would have to stop to aww and laugh over all kinds of stuff in the stories.

"Oh, darn! I should get back. I can't wait for more juicey Reba and Brock stories. You'll keep them coming?"

"Of course! I need someone to share all this with." They leave for the office again.

* * *

Cheyenne walks into Reba's house finding both her parents asleep on the couch. Her dad's arms protectivly wrapped around her mom's body. Reba's body seemed to fit perfectly with his. There wasn't a single spot where they weren't touching. Cheyenne smiles to herself before pulling her phone out. It was picture time! She decided to talk a couple of pictures. One was at a distance inorder to get their bodies. Another one was of Reba's face, and then one of Brock. She was having a great deal of fun. Cheyenne takes one more picture, but this one had both their faces in it. Cheyenne was about to put her phone away when she remembered Judy. She takes a picture, and sends it to her with the text...sleeping lovebirds! YAH!

Cheyenne decides to watch them for a few minutes. This was so exciting for her. Cheyenne walks into the kitchen to watch from a safe place. Reba slightly moves her foot, and Brock jerks awake. He looks at her before laying back down, pulling her closer to him. Reba smiles in her sleep, rubbing his hand with her's. Cheyenne was smiling from ear to ear watching as her camera, which she had left at Reba's house, recorded everything. She loved her camera and phone. They were the best inventions ever!

A few minutes later, Cheyenne was making herself something to eat. Her phone started to ring, and she had to jump across the counter to reach it in time. She looks over the side of the living/kitchen window.

"Van! Why are you calling me?"

"I'm getting off early, and was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me." Cheyenne rolls her eyes.

"You could have gotten me in a lot of trouble!" She whispers with her back against the wall.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm spying on Mom and Dad."

"Oh, sorry. What are they doing?"

"Sleeping on the couch." Cheyenne listens as Van chuckles a little before becoming serious again.

"I'll be over there in ONE minute." Cheyenne raises an eye brow as Van hangs up the phone. She looks back over the side of the window. They hadn't moved a muscle. Cheyenne's phone rings again, but it's the ring tone that Barbra put as her's. It was loud and annoying, but Barbra Jean loved it. She watches as Reba and Brock jerk awake, almost falling off the couch. She closes her phone, hanging up on Barbra Jean without even a hello.

"What was that?" Reba slowly walks into the kitchen. Brock follows her. They both stop at the sight of Cheyenne sitting on the floor.

"W-what are you doing here?" Reba asks as her cheeks turn bright red. Brock was still asleep, and it hadn't soaked in yet.

"I was gonna check in on you." Cheyenne stands up. Brock's eyes widen as the realization hits him.

"When did you get here?" Reba looks back at Brock then back at Cheyenne.

"A few minutes ago. I think it's cute ya'll nap together! I'm not gonna tell anyone. Plus, it's not like the first time I've seen ya'll do that." Cheyenne keeps her distance from her parents.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you were sick and I had Dad come over, I had forgot my purse, and came back to get it. You two were sound asleep. I quietly grabbed my purse and left." Reba smiles at Cheyenne.

"Well, see. I was sick that day, and suffering from a hang over today. I wasn't myself, and that's why that stuff happened." Reba tells Cheyenne. Brock was hurt a little, but knew he had to work with Reba on this one. Cheyenne pretended to believe her mother in order to get out of trouble. Van barges into the house. All three walked into the living room. Before Van could say anything, Cheyenne shoved him back out the door.

"Let's go out, Van." She laughes nervously as she shuts the front door behind them.

"How are you feeling, Reba?" Brock watches her sit down on the couch.

"I'm ok. Thanks, Brock." He sits in the chair next to the couch. He stares at her for a moment. Her eyes were a little swollen, and her hair seemed to curl more than usual. Her clothes were badly wrinkled, and she only had one sock on. He laughs quietly to himself. Reba falls back onto the couch, her hands covering her face. She still had a huge headache, and being jerked awake didn't help at all. Where was one of Brock's massages when you needed one?

"You sure?" She looks at him with only one eye. He looked so far away, but yet she knew he was only a step away.

"I feel like I'm gonna die! My head hurts so bad!"

"It'll be ok, Reba. I've been there." He smiles at her. She shakes her head as she remembers when Brock went through a parting phase. They both laugh. Brock looks at Reba. He loved her laugh.

"I was laughing at that time you were so drunk..."

_"Brock, that's my perfume." Reba stands behind him in their bedroom, with baby Cheyenne in her arms. It was their first week back from the hospital. _

_"Oh, no, it's mine!" He smiles as her as he sprayed himself with her perfume. _

_"I'm ready to go to dinner. You wearing that?" She was standing there in her pajamas and house shoes. _

_"We're not going out, Brock. It was your poker night, remember?" He thinks for a moment then stumbles to the bed. Reba shakes her head. He had on his white button-up shirt, boxer shorts, and socks. She puts Cheyenne in her crib before helping Brock to his side of the bed._

"I'm glad you took away poker night." Brock watches as Reba shakes her head in agreement. She remembered the reasons she had for doing so. He would get crazy drunk, and all of his buddies would endlessly flirt with her. It made her uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you did a lot of things, Reba." Reba looks at Brock in shock.

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. You got me off pot, put me through dental school, and gave me three wonderful children. That's just mentioning a few. You did so much, and I didn't give you enough in return. I'm sorry for that, Reba. I should have grown up faster." He smiles before walking to the door. Reba quickly follows him. She had no idea what he was doing.

"I hope you'll forgive me some day." He opens the door only for Reba to shut it.

"Brock, I don't think you realize-" Brock cuts her off again.

"I know that I hurt you really bad. I understand if you never forgive me. I'll live...I guess." Brock walks out of the house leaving Reba in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake comes home to find the entire house spotless, even his room. He looks for his mom.

"Hey, Jake, are you hungry?" Reba stands behind him in the kitchen.

"Umm..I'm scared." He runs from the room. Reba looks around the kitchen.

"What is he scared of?" Reba shrugs her shoulders as Barbra Jean walks in through the back door.

"Hey, R..Reba, you have something on your face." Reba rubs a finger across her cheek.

"Did I get it?" She looks at her finger.

"No, you made it worse. Here." Barbra Jean wets a wash cloth and starts to wipe Reba's face.

"I can do that!" Reba snatches the cloth from her hand smacking Barbra Jean away from her.

"Why are you here?" Reba asks wiping her face.

"I'm checking on you." Reba rolls her eyes.

"You live four hours away, but yet you're always here. Why is that?"

"You're my best friend, Reba. I can't stay away from you for too long. You might think I don't wanna be freinds anymore."

"Oh, that would be a disaster!" Reba throws the wash cloth in the sink before walking into the living room.

"I know!" Barbra Jean follows her.

"Go home, BJ. You have a kid to take care of."

"He's at his friend's house for the night."

"It's Friday?" Reba had lost track of the days for the second time that week.

"Yea, I thought we could go see a nice and safe movie." Barbra Jean didn't want a repeat of last night. The movie theater would be the best place for some safe fun.

"I still have a lot to do around the house." Reba and Barbra Jean look around the house. Every object in the room sparkled back at them.

"Like what?"

"Umm.. like.. that over there." Reba points to a random spot.

"Oh, that can wait. I wanna go see a movie. Come on, Reba. You've been stuck in this house all day." Reba sighs as she walks to the coat rack. She didn't know why she was going, but it wouldn't hurt anything.

"One movie! We are not gonna see every movie they have playing this time."

"Fine, but you know that was fun." Reba follows Barbra Jean out of the house. She walks back in, yelling for Jake. He runs downstairs.

"We're seeing a movie, come on." He runs to Barbra Jean's car as Reba shuts the door behind him.

* * *

"Can I ask you something, BJ?" Reba had been thinking all day of Brock, and what he told her. He had done something like this to her before, but took it back. She needed a friend, and the one person who she could always trust to be there was Barbra Jean.

"Of course." Barbra Jean and Reba sat on a bench while Jake played the arcade games.

"Never mind. I know the answer now. We should get going." Reba stands up about to call Jake when Barbra Jean pulls her back to the bench.

"It's about Brock?" She could always tell when Reba wanted to talk about Brock. She was either nervous or mad. This time she was scared.

"No!"

"You're lying to me."

"We need to get back." Reba stands up again, but walks away before Barbra Jean could pull her back.

"Reba, you should talk to someone. It's not just going to go away."

"Leave me alone."

"Being defensive. That definatly means you're hiding something."

"Oh, how would you know?" Reba looks around the small room for Jake.

"I'm in your head, remember?" Barbra Jean smiles to herself as Reba continues to look for Jake.

"Do you see Jake any where?" Barbra Jean looks around the room for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sure he's in here. It's dark, and you can't see that well." Reba gives Barbra Jean a death stare before walking to the other side of the room.

"I can seee just fine."

"Uh-huh. You're socks don't match, and your eye make-up isn't even. Either your going crazy or you can't see." Barbra Jean puts a quarter in a claw machine. She saw the perfect stuff animal. It was a raccoon and reminded her of Reba.

"Now, are you going to tell me?" Reba watches Barbra Jean put another quarter in the machine.

"I was going to ask you to help me go through the napkins I got last night." Reba lied.

"Of course! Do you mind if I have some?" Reba laughs as Barbra Jean puts another quarter in the machine.

"I get to pick. Why are you still playing that? You're not going to get anything." Barbra Jean grabs the raccoon with the claw, and it carries it across the machine. It drops and BJ bends down to grab it.

"I think I just did. Weren't you looking for Jake?" Reba looks around again. She sees Jake walking back into the arcade room.

"Jake, where were you?" She asks walking up to him. He looked shocked to see her waiting for him.

"I went to the bathroom. You scared me." Reba laughs a little before Barbra Jean joins them. They walk to the car. Jake beats Barbra Jean to the car, and gets to sit in the front seat. She pouts the whole way home.

"You should run faster, BJ." Reba laughs at Jake's and Barbra Jean's conversation.

"Oh, you cheated. You pushed your mom in my way."

"Hey, he didn't push me. I jumped in front of you." Jake and Reba high five as Barbra Jean looks hurt.

"You didn't want me to win? I thought we were best friends." Reba wraps an arm around Jake.

"He's my son. I gotta cheat for him before I cheat for you." Jake laughs as he points at Barbra Jean. He runs upstairs as she starts to chase him. Reba just laughs at them. She sits on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table.

* * *

A few hours later Barbra Jean and Reba had sorted through the napkins. There was a pile for Reba's men, Barbra Jean's men, and couldn't read it. They were having a great time. Reba couldn't remember anything so they just based it off of the names.

"Let's see.. Reba and Billy Joe. I don't know...what do you think, BJ?" She thinks for a moment.

"I think I like it better as...Barbra Jean and Billy Joe." They try hard to keep the laughter in, but soon burst out laughing. Reba threw the napkin in BJ's pile. She already had five. Did she really need more? Barbra Jean watches as Reba looks uninterested in the napkins laid out in front of them.

"Who's next?" Barbra Jean was surprised at how well she could pretend to still be enjoying it. Reba looks at Barbra Jean waiting on an answer. They were picking napkins at random, and it was her turn. Barbra Jean grabs a napkin.

"Umm... Barbra Jean and Doc?" Reba's eyes widen.

"Did you say Brock?" Reba snatches the napkin out of her hand. She almost ripped it. Brock couldn't of been there. He would have stayed here with the kids. No way could it of been Brock. She looks at the small, white, square napkin. No, it said Doc. How did she get Brock out of Doc?

"No, Reba are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was thinking about something else. Sorry." She throws the napkin on the table.

"You can have the rest. I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap." Cheyenne had walked downstairs just in time to hear Reba.

"Aww, Mom, you can't nap without your nap buddy." Reba gives her a death look, and moves her head as to point to BJ. Cheyenne smiles before winking at her mom. "What's the big deal? So, BJ hears you sleep with Dad." Reba's eyes widen before she pulls Cheyenne into the living room. "What's the big deal?" Cheyenne! They were married! It's gonna bother her...WAIT! I'm not sleeping with your father." Cheyenne rolls her eyes.

"No, Mom, you don't know how she's going to react. I think she'd be happy for you. She considers you her best friend...AND gross! I didn't mean it like that. You have a sick mind, Missy." Cheyenne looks into the kitchen as Brock and Van walk into the house.

"Dad's here. Looks like you can take that nap now." Cheyenne runs into the kitchen before Reba could do anything. This was way too much fun! She needed something esle to happen. Something...to make fun of her mom with.

"Hey, Dad, Mom needs you. She's in the living room." Brock shakes his head before rushing into the living room. Cheyenne sits down next to Van at the table.

"Are you making fun of them again?" Cheyenne just laughs into the air.

* * *

"Reba, did you need me?"

"Oh, Cheyenne's just messin' with us! She won't drop the fact she caught us sleeping together!" Reba sat on the couch annoyed with her oldest daughter. Barbra Jean had walked in just in time to catch the last of her sentence.

AN: love the reviews! thanks a lot:) heehee.. YAH! well, what about this one?


	9. Chapter 9

"OH, MY GOSH!" Brock and Reba both turn towards Barbra Jean. Her face showed no emotion, and they couldn't tell if she was mad or happy from her statement. "BJ, it's not what it sounded like. Cheyenne caught Brock and me taking a nap on the couch the other day." Barbra Jean dropped her shoulders before walking to the front door. "Reba, you don't have to keep it a secret from me. I'm your best friend." Reba stands up from the couch walking to Barbra Jean. "We are not sleeping together." She says it slow and in a very serious tone. Barbra Jean smiles before giving her a wink. "Ok. Reba, ya'll aren't sleeping together. I believe you." She gives Reba a hug whispering in her ear. "I'm happy for ya." Reba's eyes widen, but she quickly caught herself before saying 'thanks'. Her and Brock weren't sleeping together, weren't a couple, hadn't even talked about it... yet, she almost said thank you. She didn't know why, and was starting to get a really bad headache. "Well, I have to go. I have to call this guy." Barbra Jean holds up her pile of napkins. She smiles from ear to ear. "Thanks, Reba." She runs out the door, leaving it open. Reba softly closes it before starting for the stairs. "Reba, you ok?" "I have a headache." She stops walking looking at Brock. She really wanted to talk to him about what he said earlier that day. "Brock, we need to talk." She walked back down the stairs getting his attention. He knew it was coming. He was ready for this talk. "Yea, we do." They both sit on the couch. Reba waited for Brock to say something, but he didn't. She was expecting him to say he took it all back. "It's about what you said this morning." Reba paused expecting him to say something now for sure. He only stared at her. "Did you mean it?" "Every word." He said it fast and right after her question. He answered like he knew she would ask that. "Ok." This was really awkard, but why? They had arguements all the time, and were able to talk it out. This was making her headache worse. "Listen, Reba...that didn't bother you, did it?" Reba looked over his shoulder. She didn't want to look at him. It could all give in. Her feelings for him would stand out like a bar's neon sign. He would know everything she ever thought, wanted to say, and dreamed about. Worse of all, he would know and wouldn't return them. It would just make things worse than they already were. "NO!" She lied again. That was the second time that day she had to lie. It was becoming a habit. "Ok. I didn't want you thinking it was because I still love you or anything." Brock tried covering his tracks. She didn't love him anymore, but yet his feelings for her were stronger than he could handle. She captured his attention without a single lift of her finger. Just being her was all it took. He wanted to tell her...show her...touch her...hug her...kiss her... "Nope, I didn't think anything like that. I understand what you were talking about. I have a headache. I think I'm going to take a nap. Talk to you later?" Reba knew they still had to talk. This was not the last to this...situation. "Oh, yea, go ahead. I have to...do some stuff." He smiled at her before heading for the front door. She walked with him, stopping at the door. "Can Jake come over later tonight or tomorrow?" He didn't want to leave. She was here...not where ever he was going. "Yea, of course." She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him here with her. A nap wouldn't be fun without him. Maybe Cheyenne was right...she needed her nap buddy. "Thanks. I'll come by later to get him." Brock held his arms opened for a hug. Reba accepted the offer by wrapping her arms around his waist. They took in each other's scent. 'i love his colonge. one more sniff then pull away..one more..' Reba couldn't help it. His colonge was completely distracting her. She didn't even notice Brock doing the same to her. 'i love her perfume. ok, pull it together, man. this is your ex. your wonderful...sweet...lovely..no, sexy..ex STOP. oh, i love her perfume' He couldn't pull away from her. He knew she would be embrassed if someone saw them, but he didn't want to leave. She had him under her spell, and he loved it. "MRS. H, I'M COMING INTO THE LIVING ROOM. IF YOU ARE DOING ANYTHING, STOP!" Van walked into the room with his hand covering his eyes. Reba and Brock stopped hugging, but remained next to each other. Brock had his arm around Reba's shoulders, and her arm was around his waist. Van opened his eyes. "Guys, I said stop. Step away, right now!" Van walked over to them and forced his way between them. Reba smacked his chest. "Bye, Reba, I'll see you later." They almost hugged again, but Van pushed Brock out of the door first. Reba smacked him on the back of the head before walking to the stairs. "Mrs. H, he's not what you want." She stopped. Reba didn't turn around or acknowledged him. She took a deep breath before walking to her room. 'what does he know? he's a mo-ron. i do want him, and i want him really bad.' Reba flopped down on her bed before rolling over to the side. She turned her radio on just as a new song started to play. 'I thought I had my life under control I was the one in charge of my heart and soul Now, I musht focus in. I'm losing more sleep than I should I want you too bad for my own good' "Oh, what a perfect song!' Reba rolled her eyes, but couldn't turn it off. It had pulled her in, and she wanted to hear the rest of the song. She layed on her bed with her chin on her hands. Her face looking at the radio, her eyes closed. 'My intuition tells me I'm in too deep This time this heart of mine is playing for keeps I've fallen harder than I ever imagined I would I want you too bad for my own good If anyone had told me I'd be feeling like this I would have laughed in their face' Reba needed out of here. She couldn't...wouldn't cry herself to sleep. Not over Brock. That was in the past, and she had to get over him. She would spend tomorrow doing something wild and crazy. Something dangerous. She would push Brock away from her. "Cheyenne, I'm worried about your mother. She didn't yell at me for saying she wanted Mr. H." Van says walking back into the kitchen. "Van! You shouldn't say that! She's been actin' strange lately. I don't want you pushing her over the edge." "You were just making fun of her!" Van didn't see where he went wrong. "I can do that. I know where to tread and where not to." Van sits across from Cheyenne at the kitchen table. "I think she still loves him." Cheyenne looked up from her magazine. "You are such a MO-ron." She stands up, ready to leave. "Cheyenne." Van says in a scared tone. "I KNOW! SHUT UP!" She quickly walks out of the room. He follows her before they leave for their house. The heater was fixed that morning. Later that night, Brock stopped by for Jake. He walks in seeing Jake sitting on the couch with his bag. "Hey, where's your mother?" "She said..." He pushes some buttons on his game. "She said?" Jake looks at his dad. "Who said what?" He had no idea what Brock was talking about. "YOUR MOTHER!" "Oh, geez, no need to get upset. She said that you were going to pick me up, and I needed to get ready. You would be here around this time, and I was to get you out of the house as soon as possible." Brock stared at his son with a scrunched up forehead. "I was kidding! She said to tell you..she had to do some errands, and sorry she couldn't be her." Jake grabbed his bag walking to the door. "She left you here by yourself?" "No, Kyra's here. Can we go please?" Jake walked out the door. Brock glanced at the stairs before following Jake out. Reba slowly walked downstairs after hearing the car door shut. She looked out the nearest window before walking to the couch. Jake did his part really well. She would have to buy him that new game. That would be something for tomorrow. Kyra walked into the living room from the kitchen, watching her mother. She seemed different, but Kyra couldn't figure out how. "Mom, are you ok?" Reba jerked her head around to look at Kyra, who had scared her. "Oh, yea, I'm fine. Do you wanna do something with me tomorrow?" Kyra sat next to Reba on the couch. "Like what?" "I wanna get a tattoo." Kyra's eyes widen, and she sets her water bottle on the coffee table.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you serious?! I want to get one too." Reba bit her lower lip.

"I don't know about that. I'd have to think about it."

"Well, start thinking because you have until tomorrow. I wanna go either way. I have to see you get one." Kyra stood up walking to the stairs. This was a huge shock to her, but she would support her mother on this one. Reba watched Kyra. Did she really want a tattoo? Where did that come from? It just popped out of her mouth. If she let Kyra get one, would Brock be disappointed? No, he would be upset, and not want to talk to Reba. Reba smiled to herself before running upstairs. They would both be getting a tattoo. She told Kyra the news before heading to bed.

* * *

"Are you ready, Mom?" Kyra asks walking into Reba's room, the next morning.

"Almost." Kyra sits on her mom's bed.

"What are you going to get?"

"I don't know yet. I gotta see what they have." Reba talked to her daughter through the opened bathroom door. They hadn't talked like this in a while. Maybe they should get a tattoo every day.

"Oh, ok. Do you know where you're going to put it?" Reba hadn't thought this through. She didn't know what she was getting, or where she wanted to put it. Maybe Kyra could help her decide.

"I don't know. What about you?" Kyra stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Why are you doing this, Mom?"

"I want to. I think it's time I do something for myself. Plus, if I don't get one niether do you." Reba put that last sentence in to make a point, and get Kyra to leave her alone. This was the first step in pushing Brock away. The first step of moving on.

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with Dad?" Reba ran her hand through her hair one last time before walking into her bedroom.

"No, I want to do this. Where should I get it?" Reba looked at her body in the floor length mirror.

"I don't..."

"Kyra, this has nothing to do with Brock. I want to get one. Now, can we drop it and have fun?"

"Yea, I guess. It depends on what you get. You also wanna put it somewhere you can hide it. You are a realtor. You have to be professional, and tattooes aren't that." Kyra stood next to her mother, looking at her own body. She had to decide herself.

"I was thinking a rose...on my lower back."

"That would work. I like it. What should I get?" They continued to talk as they left for the tattoo parlor.

* * *

"Oh, look at this one, Kyra!" Reba points out a rose picture on the wall of the parlor. There were two roses side by side. They were in full bloom, and even had a few leaves around the side. She stared at it, lost in her own thoughts.

_"Reba, keep your eyes closed!" Brock says covering her eyes. She stood outside their very first house together. He had a big surprise for her. Reba was dying to know what it was. She pulled at his hand. Brock laughed before kissing her forehead. _

_"Brock! I wanna see what it is!" She giggled a little before Brock pulled her into a kiss. _

_"Ok. Keep your eyes closed this time!" Reba folded her arms waiting for him. She tried hard to keep her excitement in when she heard the front door open. _

_"Can-" _

_"Nope." He slowly pulled her into the house. She stood impatiently waiting on the ok to open her eyes. Reba's hands quickly fly to her eyes as the urge to look almost over took her. She could hear Brock laughing on the other side of the room. _

_"I wanna open my eyes, Brock!" He laughed again. He was enjoying the excitement from Reba. She was literally about to lose it. _

_"Ok. You can." Reba waits a few seconds before opening her eyes. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen. The living room looked amazing! He had the room completely covered with lit white candles. She could hear her favorite song playing in the back ground. The coffee table had the words 'my love' spelled out with Hersey's kisses on top of white rose petals, and the floor had snickers leading a path to the couch. Brock stood straight across from her. In his hands were twelve red roses. Reba started to walk, but Brock stopped her. She looked around the room with a smile stretched across her face. Brock walked slowly to her, handing her one rose at a time. _

_"Oh, Brock, I love it." She was tearing up now. Brock smiled at her face. He still held one rose in his hand. It was the prettiest and it's color seemed more vibrant than all the others. She couldn't help but stare at it. She reached out her hand ready to take that last one. He shook his head holding it closer to his body. She let her hands drop to her sides. Brock takes a step closer to Reba. He bends the stem of the rose before sticking it behind her ear as he kissed her sweetly. After that moment Brock joined in on the song. _

_"I love the way you love me." She was surprised. He had the correct words, was on the correct beat, and even came close to the correct pitches. She giggled at him. His cheeks turned a light pink. _

_"I do love you, Brock." He smiled big. _

_"I love you, too. I have more though." Reba jumped up and down a little. What else could he have for her?! _

_"It's a poem. I memorized it." He sounded nervous, but excited at the same time. _

_"Roses...Roses..umm.." He looked at the ceiling trying hard to remember the poem. Reba giggled again. He was so nervous he forgot the words. She cupped his face, the roses still in her hands. _

_"It's perfect, Brock. I love it. Thank you." She kissed him passionately. _

"Mom...MOM!" Reba snapped out of her daze to look at Kyra.

"Yea?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's permanent. You know that, right?" Reba smiled at her daughter, tears filling her eyes again.

"Yea, I wanna do this. Thanks for looking out for me." She gave Kyra a quick hug. Kyra walked away to look at the other tattooes. Reba looked at the tattoo again. This is something she really wanted to do. She lightly ran her fingers across it.

"Roses."

"Ma'am, can I help you?" Reba turned around.

"Yes, we would like to get a tattoo." She pointed to Kyra, who had found the perfect tattoo for herself.

"Ok. Do you have an idea as to what you want?" Reba looked back at the wall.

"Yea, I would like this one." She pointed out her roses again. The tattoo artist smiled before shaking her head.

"I can do that." She turned to Kyra.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Yea. Mom goes first though." Reba looked at Kyra. This was her last chance to chicken out. NO. I'm doing this. She took a deep breath.

* * *

"Dad!' Kyra hollered though his house.

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen." Kyra ran to the kitchen.

"Guess what Mom let me get!"

"A new guitar?" Brock didn't know how wrong he was. Kyra pulled her sleave up revealing her tattoo. Brock spit out his drink. Reba did not let her do that! She wouldn't, would she?

"She did not."

"Yea, and she got one too! You should of seen her face when they started. Oh, it was so much fun. She held my hand. I didn't think she would be able to handle it, but she took it really well. Although she seemed lost in a daze most of the time. I can't wait to show my band!" Kyra gave her dad a quick hug before going back to her sarcastic self.

"I gotta go. That didn't happen." Kyra walked from the room, leaving Brock to wonder what Reba's tattoo looked like.

* * *

Reba layed on her stomach in her room. It wasn't excatly like she thought it would be like. She had a great time with Kyra, and loved how she seemed happy. Reba stood up walking to her mirror. She slowly lifts her shirt, her back to the mirror. The patch was still covering it. When she had seen it for the first time, it had blown her breath away.

"Mom?" Cheyenne had stopped by to pick up her camera. She couldn't believe she actually forgot that!

"Uh, Cheyenne, come in." Reba quickly put her shirt back down and sat on her bed. Cheyenne joined her.

"Kyra came by today. She said ya'll got a tattoo." Reba laughed a little at Cheyenne's face.

"Yea, you wanna see it?" Cheyenne's eyes widen and she jumped to her feet.

"You bet!" Reba stood back up, turning her back to Cheyenne. She lifted her shirt again, and Cheyenne pulled the protective patch off.

AN: i have a picture of the tattoo if you would like to see it... just like somehow let me know.. and i'll see what i can do..e-mail IM idk. something. LOL well, what Ya'll think?


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Brock walked into Reba's house with Jake at his side. He wanted to see Reba. She had a tattoo...and let Kyra get one. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he would talk to her. This time he would communicate with her.

"Reba?"

"I'm upstairs! Go Home, Brock!" Reba knew why he was there, and couldn't wait to have him storm from the house angry with her. Knowing Brock, he would stay away from her...not wanting to work things out. She smiled as she put her boots on.

"Reba! We need to talk! I'm not leaving until we do." She quit smiling before walking down the stairs. Now was the time to test her acting skills. She hoped they were good.

"Fine. What do we need to talk about?" Brock looked at her body, trying to catch a glimpse of her tattoo, but so far nothing. He wonder where it was.

"It's about Kyra..."

"Oh, that. I let her get one. What's the big deal?" Reba walked around the living room cleaning anything she could.

"You didn't talk to me about it. She's my daughter too!"

"Oh, come on.. you know you'd have done the same thing! You let her drink without asking me.. or even telling me!" Reba smiled on the inside. She was winning and they both knew it.

"That's not something permanent! Do you even realize what you did!?" Reba widen her eyes, mostly to keep the tears from falling but used it to her advantage.

"Are you saying that I screwed up her life by letting her get one little ol' bitty tattoo?!"

"No, I'm saying...I don't know. I can't deal with you right now." Reba watched as his face was changed from anger to hurt. He actually was hurting from this. Reba wanted to holler and tell him everything, but she had to keep her cover. It was the only way to get out and move on. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH ME! What does that mean? This isn't about me. It's about Kyra." Reba had to get him worked up again. Make him angry enough to storm out of her house. He only looked at her with tears filling his eyes.

"Just forget it, Reba. I have somthing to do." He walks out of the house without a 'see you later' or a 'good bye'. Reba had done her job, but didn't feel happy or free. She wanted to scream. She would have to wait a few days for anything to feel different. She walked to the door.

"YOU ALWAYS LEAVE! I HATE YOU!" Reba thought that would really push him away, but it was the biggest lie she had ever told. She slammed the door behind her before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"Why did I come in here? I'm not hungry." She sees Jake sitting at the table as she was turning to leave. She hadn't notice him when she came in. Reba could see the tear tracks left on his face and the wet marks on his sleaves. She had completely forgotten that he was there. She could see the hurt on his face, too. What was she doing? This was only hurting people, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She hoped she could move on soon. For everyone's sake.

"Jake, are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?" She walked to the counter, ready to make something. Hoping it would make up for what he had heard. Jake had heard a few of their arguements before, but none that bad. They had always made sure the kids weren't around if they thought it would even come close to that. She let out a quiet breath as he opened his mouth.

"No." He let out a short answer with a shaky quiet voice. He stood up walking out the back door. She watches him climb the tree house ladder. She let out another deep breath before walking into the living room. Jake sat in the far corner of his treehouse. It had become the only thing that didn't change in his life. First, Cheyenne gets pregenant. Then his parents get divorce and his dad has a new family. Kyra's got her band and she's been busy. Jake never thought his mother would literally go insane, but she had.

"Why is she doing this?! I just don't get it." Jake spoke to himself. He could see the back door from his spot. She hadn't come out to check on him like she normally would. She just went upstairs. "She doesn't care anymore!" He climb down the ladder and called his friend.

"Hey, Robby, can I come over? Things are getting crazy around here."

"Of course! I'm having to fix my bike though. Can you bring a wrench?" Jake looked towards the living room. He wasn't allowed around the tools. He focused back in on Robby's voice.

"Yea, I'll bring one. I'll be over in a minute. Hey, do you think your mom will let me stay the night?"

"I don't know, man. It's Sunday. We have school tomorrow." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I can bring my books and clothes for tomorrow. My mom doesn't care." Reba listened to him from the living room. Was he planning on telling her? She couldn't think of anything to do or say. Where had her parenting skills gone to?

"Alright, I'll ask her. Hold on." Jake grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He'd leave a note so, she wouldn't flip out. He didn't want her going back to the hospital.

"Ok. She said she needed to talk to your mother."

"She's laying down. She had a really bad headache." Jake was good at lying. He must of picked it up from his dad.

"Jake, I need to speak to your mother about this." Jake listened to the woman on the other end of the phone. She seemed like it would all be ok, but she didn't know anything. He had to come up with something quick! Reba listened to her son play out a scene. He pretended to be sitting next to her on the bed, passing messages between the 'adults'. She was impressed, but knew she had to get on to him for it eventually. She was about to walk into the room, but stopped herself. Maybe he should go. He might need to get away, too. She left the boy to himself as she walked upstairs. Jake didn't need to be around her anyway.

* * *

Brock sat at his desk. He didn't really have any appointments today, but there might of been a walk in. He looked around his desk. Henry's picture brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait until Thrusday. Brock looked at his watch.

"Henry should be back home." He dialed Barbra Jean's number.

"Hello?" Henry's voice was always comforting to Brock. Maybe it was the innocence of it, or just the way he aways seemed happy. Nothing could bring him down.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" "DADDY! MOMMY, IT'S DADDY!" Brock chuckled as Henry yelled with excitement to Barbra Jean. He could hear her talking back, but couldn't make out what she said. "Guess what, Daddy!"

"Umm.. mommy died her hair like Reba's again?"

"No, but that would be awesome! I met a new friend today at the park. Her name is Rachel. She has red hair and blue eyes. She talks funny, too!" Brock listened to his son talk about the girl. She seemed a lot like Reba. Red hair, blut eyes, accent, sweet, and the list went on and on. Henry thought the same things about this girl that Brock had the first time he met Reba. Who knew Henry would have the same likes as his father? Brock talked to Henry for a few hours. The boy could talk. Must get that from Barbra Jean.

* * *

Two days later, Reba stood at the kitchen counter making dinner. She had a full house tonight. Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth were here for dinner. Kyra and her band were staying the night and leaving in the mornign for their first concert date. Kyra had even convinced Jake to come home for the night. Barbra Jean and Henry were on they're way. The only person missing was Brock. Reba sighed as she put the bread in the oven. She hadn't seen or heard from Brock since they're fight. There arguement did the job, alright. She wasn't happy though. Him being gone should of helped her move on. How many more days did she have to wait?

Cheyenne watched her mother stare off into space. Her eyes seemed distant, and she was stirring the salad with the sauce spoon. Cheyenne wanted to help her mother, but she couldn't figure out how. She didn't even know what was wrong. She only hoped what Van said didn't have anything to do with it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Van whispered behind Cheyenne. She pointed to Reba and Van wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Something terrible is wrong, Van. I'm worried." Van looked at Reba who still stared off into space. Her eyes had teared up some now, and her face was more pale than usual. It was a horrible sight to see. The Reba he knew was always up beat and strong, but the total opposiet now. He had even made a joke, that should of gotten him slapped, the other day but Reba didn't do anything. She went to her room, and Van didn't see or hear from her for the rest of the night.

Reba jumped a little when she heard the front door open. Her first thought was 'let it be Brock', but she shook that thought out of her head. She didn't want him there. Barbra Jean and Henry walked in. She looked down at her hands in disappointment. She couldn't believe Brock had her this much in love. She then realized what she was doing. "Dang it!" She wipes the spoon off before stirring the sauce. Cheyenne took this as the time to go in. As she pulled Van with her, Reba turned the radio on. She needed something to keep herself out of her head.

"Hey, Mom, you need any help?"

"No, all I have to do is..." Reba looked at her kitchen. None of the food was even close to being done. She smiled at Cheyenne who took the salad bowl, adding a few ingredients. Van walked to the stove stirring the sauce again. They hardly spoke the entire time. Cheyenne and Van would either listen to Reba sing or listen to her directions on the food.

* * *

Brock sat at his kitchen table with a t.v. dinner in front of him. He mindlessly played with the corn. He hadn't seen Reba in two days. It was driving him crazy, but he knew what he had to do. Give her the space he should have given her seven years ago, when he left. He and Barbra Jean had been in Reba's way for so long. Now, she had the chance to spread her wings and really fly. His angel deserved her chance, and he would give it to her.

He stood up, throwing his dinner in the trash. There was no point in trying to move on. He loved her and there was nothing he could do to stop. He wouldn't want to anyway. He loved being in love with Reba. He walked to his living room, turning on the football game.

AN: ok. how's this one? LOL i'm gonna ask every ch. heehee.. that's just who I am! I love the reviews, please keep them coming! thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Reba looked around her dining room table. Everyone was happy and having fun. She linked hands with Barbra Jean and Cheyenne as they said grace. She watched people enjoy conversations and their food. She only wished Brock was there. Reba quickly turned her attention back to Barbra Jean's beanie baby crisis. At this moment, Reba was actually interested in the history fo the newest ones. She even caught herself asking questions. A few minutes later, Cheyenne and Kyra watch Reba and BJ take some of the dishes into the kitchen.

"Did you notice what I did?" Kyra turned to look at Cheyenne.

"You mean Mom not touching her food?" Cheyenne shook her head. Reba had a bite of bread and flattened out her spagetti to make it look like less.

"Yea, I did, but don't think anything of it. I'm sure after making all of it she didn't feel like eating it. I wouldn't worry, Cheyenne." She tried to make her sister feel better, but it was hard. How could she make some one feel better when she felt the same way?

"You wanna do my make-up?" Cheyenne's eyes widen as she squealed.

"Do I ever!" Cheyenne pulled Kyra up the stairs. It was all Kyra could think of to calm her down, and if she didn't like it she could always wash it off. Brock turned the game off five minutes later. It couldn't hold his atteention. He looked at the clock. It was only eight. He turned the radio on, taking a page out of Reba's book. He remembered she always played the radio when she was upset. He tried to remember the station she listened to.

_"Brock, who changed the channel?" Reba asked pointing to the radio. He instantly became nervous. This was their first day living together, and he didn't want her kicking him out already. __"I did?" He nervously said. Her shoulders dropped and she changed it back. Brock watched her walk back to her desk. She was working on their plans for the house. She looked beautiful in the small amount of light shining from the disk lamp. Her long curly hair tucked behind her ear on one side and fallen to the desk on the other. She had the end of the pen in her mouth as she read the book. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to understand what she was reading. It took all he had to keep from carrying her to their bedroom. _

_"Reba, are you mad at me?" _

_"Why?" She didn't look up from her notebook and piles of books. Brock smiled at her beauty once again. _

_"You seemed mad. I'm sorry I changed the radio station." She only smiled at him as she wrote something down. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She set the pen down as Brock kissed her cheek. _

_"Brock, you changed the station again. Put it back on..."_

He just couldn't remember what station she had said. He played with the buttons before turning it off. It was pointless. He'd never be able to find the right one. Maybe he should stop by her house.

* * *

Reba layed on her bed, not being able to sleep. It wasn't from the laughter downstairs or the quiet noise from the radio. Her mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts of Brock. She had to move on! She wouldn't go back to him. He didn't deserve her. Reba rolled over closing her eyes tightly. She tried singing along to the music, hoping it would drown out her thoughts. The memories were coming one right after the other. She put her pillow over her head.

"AHH..." She throws her covers offf walking to her bathroom. She couldn't sleep, and hadn't been able to for the past week. She needed some type of relaxation. She turns the hot water on, and watched the tub fill to the very top. No bubbles this time. Just her and the water. One of the only two things that could drown her pains and worries. Reba eased her foot into the hot water. It was too hot to stand on normal days, but now it felt perfect. She put her other foot in, sitting down slowly. She listened to the music and laughter die down as she leaned back into the water.

Brock stood in his shower. He allowed the water to beat his chest. It took the hurt and love away. He could stand in the hot water for hours and not feel a thing the entire time. He listened to the sound of the water hiting the tub. It was peaceful, but still not enough to ease his mind into sleep. Reba had taught him about the hot water healing. She taught him a lot of things. He sighed as another memory entered his mind.

_"Reba, I don't think hot water is going to 'heal' me. I'm just too stressed right now." Reba had filled the tub to the top, and now sat on the toliet. She was pregenant with Cheyenne, and beneding over the tub was a little tiring. _

_"Get in the tub. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. All I'm trying to do is make you feel better, and you can't be gratefull, can you? I try so hard for you, Brock!" She went from anger to tears and back through again. Brock gave her a hug and kiss before slipping into the bathtub. She smiled before walking into their bedroom. _

_"How long do I have to stay in here?" He asked throught the opened door. _

_"Until I say get out." Brock laughed a little to himself. Her smile was enough to make him feel better. _

_"I love you, Honey." _

_"I love you, too. Now, shut up and enjoy your bath." She shut the bathroom door before turning her music on._

He leaned against the wall, now allowing the water to beat his back. He would stay in the shower for a little longer.

* * *

Reba emerged from the water gasping for air. Her hair clinged to her face in curls. Her blue eyes blinked fast to keep the water driplets out. She licked her lips to remove the extra water. She looked around her bathroom. Nothing had changed. Her music stilled played softly, and the laughter could still be heard. Reba went under once more. The silence was welcoming and appreciated. Under the water, she could cry without anyone, not even herself, seeing.

The water was still pretty hot, and Reba had gone under a couple of times. She loved the way it took everything away and washed her fears and troubles away for the time being. She would stay in the water forever if she could. It understood the comfort she needed, and unselfishly gave it to her. It was the only time she didn't think about Brock. She felt nothing at all under the water. Reba emerged once again, but this time there wasn't any laughter. Her music and deep breathing were the only noises. She leaned her back against the tub. She would stay in the water. Nothing or no one could hurt her there.


	13. Chapter 13

The next two days went by slow for Reba. She had been working late every night. She hadn't seen anyone for a couple of days. Kyra was still gone on her tour, Jake stayed at Robby's house, and Cheyenne and her family hadn't been by. Barbra Jean had been busy with Henry and her job. She sat at her desk, staring off into space. She had nothing to do, but she didn't want to go home. There was just too many memories there. Reba ran her hand over her face. She was exhausted.

"Reba...you feeling ok?" She turned to the voice behind her.

"Ugh...what do you want? I'm busy." They both look at her cleaned, blank desk.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question, yet." Reba looked at her co-worker. He reminded her of Brock. He was smaller in weight than Brock, and was an inch or two taller. His hair was blonde, but not golden like Brock's was. His eyes were blue, but not the deep gorgeous blue Brock had. He even had a tan, but Brock's was darker. He was like a bleached out Brock. Reba laughed at that thought.

"Reba?" The man sat down next to her with a small, hopefull smile. His smile was completely different. It didn't hold love or want. It was a normal smile that she was sure he gave to everyone. She set her coffee cup down and sat up a little straighter.

"I told you I would need to think about it." His smile faded a little.

"I know. I just thought you would know by now. I mean, it has been two days. If you're gonna say no, please just say it. At least then, I wouldn't stay up all night wondering what you'll say." Reba scrunched up her eyebrows. He wanted to go out with her that much? She placed her hand on his, which rested on her desk. "I will." His eyes lit up as he jumped from the chair. Reba smiled at his excitement. Maybe he's what she needs to forget about Brock.

"Tony, when?" He was so caught up in her answer that he almost forgot to tell her when.

"Oh, right...umm..when is the best for you?" Reba looked at her planner. Friday was filled with open houses, and Jake's school play. She didn't want to make him wait a week so, she decided tonight would be the best.

"How's tonight?" Reba took a sip of her coffee. It was cold, but that's how she'd been drinking it lately.

"That would be perfect!" He was about to walk back to his desk, but Reba gently grab his hand. "What time?" She gave him a sweet smile, and he blushed. His blushing wasn't as enjoyable as Brock's. She took a deep breath still smiling at him.

"We could go right after work unless you have something you have to do." She thought for a moment. 'clean the house...did that, fix dinner..no one's gonna be there.' She sighed before telling him that was fine. She went back to playing solitare on the computer.

* * *

Cheyenne opened Reba's front door. She had came by to drop Elizabeth off, but Reba wasn't home yet.

"Dad?" Cheyenne moved to the side to let him in. She followed him to the couch.

"Hey, is your mother here?" "No, she's not home yet. Why...are you here?" Cheyenne hadn't seen her parents together in almost a week. She knew something was wrong and figured it was another one of their fights.

"I wanted...to see her." He hadn't a real reason for being there. He was going to say he wanted to have Jake for the weekend, but he was at a friend's house.

"Dad...what's wrong?" "I miss her, Cheyenne." Cheyenne was surprised at her dad showing emotion and over something so serious. She pulled him into a hug for comfort.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Brock pulled away, looking at Cheyenne.

"Honey, I can't do that. She doesn't love me anymore, and I can't just..." Cheyenne was confused. Was he saying he still loved her?

"How do you know she doesn't?" She decided to play it off for a while to see if he would say it on his own.

"She screamed..." It was almost to hard for him to say, but Cheyenne would want to know now that he started. "..I hate you."

"Were you fighting?"

"Sort of." Cheyenne could see the hurt and loss on her dad's face. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and the bags under his eyes were huge and dark. His clothes were stained and wrinkled. She figured he hadn't slept at all.

"Even Jake knows not to talk to her when's she angry. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Why don't you talk to her, Dad? I'm sure she'll listen." He looked down at his hands. He had tried to talk to her, hadn't he? She only yelled and raised her defenses. He couldn't talk to her now. It was over. Cheyenne watched her dad lost in his own thoughts. His blood shot eyes, lined in red, seemed distant and teary. She remembered when Reba's had looked the same a few nights ago. They were both snapped back when Cheyenne's phone rang. It was Van telling her to hurry. They were going to be late for the party. She smiled at Brock before pulling him into a hug.

"Well, I have to go, and Mom's not here yet. I need someone to watch Elizabeth." She gave him her puppy dog eyes before he caved in. She happily gave him a hug. He walked her to the door. She saw the hurt and loss in his eyes again.

"Dad, don't give up just yet. Give her some time." With that Cheyenne quickly walked to her car. Van was calling again. Brock watched his daughter leave before turning to play with Elizabeth. Reba slowly walked to her front door with Tony right beside her. He was so nervous. It had made him a little cuter than he was. He had talked most of the time, and Reba was glad he did. If they had talked about her, she might not of held it together. Reba smiled as he finished his sentence. The guy was nice, but she still felt like something was missing. She looked through the window finding Brock on her couch. She instantly became nervous, and before she or Tony knew it she had him in a kiss. She pushed him against the window hoping to make a loud enough noise to catch Brock's attention. Brock looked towards the window when Elizabeth yelled 'grandma'. His arms fell to his lap and he closed his eyes tightly before opening them. She hadn't stopped. That guy must really know how to kiss! He quickly covered Elizabeth's eyes.

'oh gosh, he can't kiss at all. i would have to say worse than Parker.' Reba thought as she continued kissing the man. She wished Brock would leave already. Cheyenne walked in through the back door to pick Elizabeth up. As she walked into the living room, Brock passed by. He left without a 'hello' or 'goodbye'. She walked to Elizabeth, picking her up.

"You ready, Honey?" Elizabeth pointed to the window and Cheyenne looked up. She placed her daughter on the couch before walking to the door. She was tired of her mother's behavior. Things were going to change. She yanked the door open getting both of the adults' attention.

"What in the world are you doing!?" She pulled her mother to her before pushing her inside the house. She stepped towards Tony. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"I think you should go." She could tell by the look on his face that Reba had started the kiss, but Cheyenne was mad and pregnant. She let go and he ran to his car. Cheyenne watched him leave before storming into the house.

"What was that?!" Reba sat with Elizabeth on her lap. She looked up at Cheyenne. Her face was emotionless, and she only laughed a little.

"I was having fun. That's not a crime, you know." Reba held Elizabeth closer to her as Cheyenne walked towards them.

"Elizabeth, will you go upstairs for a little bit. Mommy needs to talk to Grandma." Elizabeth shook her head, and tried to get out of Reba's grip. "Mom, let her go." Reba slowly let go of the little girl and they both watched her run upstairs. Reba instantly wanted her back. Reba grabbed a couch cushion for comfort.

"What do you want, Cheyenne? I'm tired and want to go to bed." Lie.

Cheyenne looked her mother in the eyes. They were showing no signs of anything. They just stared back coldly. She looked dead almost. "Mom...what's the matter?" Reba squeazed the pillow tighter against her body.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm the same that I've always been." Lie number two.

"Mom, dad was here. He really wanted to see you." Cheyenne watched her mother, hoping for anger or excitement. Anything but a dead stare. Reba sat there looking at Cheyenne waiting on some exciting news.

"And."

"AND! That's all you have to say! You're not going to say something sarcastic about how he shouldn't of cheated on you, or roll your eyes and walk away. You're just gonna sit there and say...AND!" Reba squeazed the pillow a little more to her.

"What do you want me to say? Oh, I love him and he came by to see me? I'm the luckiest woman in the world." Reba spoke in a normal tone. Cheyenne was surprised. Her mother didn't yell or smack her. She just sat there and spoke in one tone.

"Do you?" Reba's expression still didn't change. "Do I what?" "Love him?" Cheyenne wanted to know the truth this time. "No, I don't, and I haven't since the divorce." Lie number three.

"Ok. Well, I guess I better get Elizabeth, who you forgot, by the way. You're not the same, Mom. You'd have never forgotten Elizabeth." Cheyenne walked to the stairs calling Elizabeth down. Reba sat on the couch, still looking where her daughter had sat. Three lies in the matter of minutes, and she forgot the most precious and innocent person in her life. She was twirling out of control, and didn't know how to stop. She was falling and falling hard. Reba took a deep breath as she held the pillow tight to her body. She was scared.

"Mom, I hate to say this, but it's true. You've changed and not in a good way. I used to be proud to call you my mom." Cheyenne took Elizabeth's hand, and walked out the front door. Reba waited for Cheyenne's car to pull out of the driveway before falling over on the couch. She stayed there for a few hours. She tried crying, but she just couldn't let the tears go. Everytime she came close, she reminded herself, out of habit, that crying was a sign of weakness. She stood up walking to her bathroom. She needed a bath.

AN: well, how's this one? LOL.. took me forever to decide if it was perfect. LOL.. but i have the rest written so no more waiting long periods of time! LOL


	14. Chapter 14

Brock stood in his shower. He had to get her back. He couldn't live without her. Her sweet smile, contagious laughter, wonderful sense of humor, beautiful blue eyes, flaming red hair, perfect figure, kind nature, big heart, and his favorite charateristic...her love. He climbed out of the shower, knowing what he had to do. He was going to put himself out on the line. He was going to do something wild and crazy. Something dangerous. He was going to fight for Reba, and tell her just eexactly how he felt.

* * *

Reba stood at the foot of her bed with her work out clothes on. She couldn't get any sleep and had quit trying the past week. She would go to work, come home, take a bath, and then run for as long as her body could last. She'd fall to the grass catching her breath before running back home. She'd take another bath, and stay in the water until her muscles no longer ached and the water had turned a freezing cold. Reba zipped up her jacket before walking down stairs. She grabbed her ipod off the hand rail. She turned it on, putting the headphones in her ears. She closed her eyes and let the music drown her thoughts out before running out the door.

Reba could barely breath anymore, and her chest begged for a break. Her legs continued to run past her neighbor's houses. She would count the houses to keep her attention. Her record so far had been two laps around the block with no stops. Reba found herself passing the stop sign for the second time that night. She had to beat her record. She sped up focusing on her goal. It didn't take long before Reba was falling to the grass next to the stop sign. She layed there with her legs bent and the bottom of her feet on the ground. Her hair surrounding the grass around her; no longer allowing it to be green, but red instead. Her hands and arms lay at her sides resting on the cool, slightly wet grass. Her stomach and chest raised and lowered at a fast pace as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes closed tight as her headache slowly disappeared. She did it! She ran three straight laps non-stop.

"Twenty...large houses." Reba laughed at her own victory. Each street had at least ten houses. A few were small, but most were two story, one and a half garage houses. She laughed again, losing what little breath she had gained back.

"Ms. Hart...you ok? Do I need to get my parents?" A teenage boy asked. He had mowed her and Brock's yard once. Reba recognized the voice.

_"Brock Hart! I want that yard mowed!" Brock looked at his angry wife. She had her arms folded and her eyes showed nothing but pure anger. He swallowed hard before pointing to the game. He nearly fell off the couch when she threw her arms up in disgust. _

_"I can't believe you! I told you to do it yesterday so, you wouldn't have to while the game was on today, but did you listen to me? NO! Why should you? I'm just the wife." She stormed outside slamming the door behind her. Brock listened as the lawn mower started and Reba's yelling could no longer be heard. He walked to the window seeing her struggle with the large mower. He laughed to himself before stepping outside. Just then a young boy tapped her on the shoulder. _

_"Ma'am, I couldn't help over hearing what you were yelling about..." He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he continued. _

_"I don't mind doing if for ya. My dad taught me how last week." He reached for the mower which Reba gladly let him take. She watched as he pushed it with more control than she had. She turned with a smile to the front door. It quickly faded as she saw Brock standing there. He was watching the game from the door. She walked to him. _

_"Brock..." She stood nearly on top of him. He slowly turned to face her. "You're..." She ran a finger up his chest causing him to swallow. "A MONKEY'S BUTT!" She smacked him hard before stomping upstairs with a loud slam of the bedroom door. Brock rubbed his chest where she had smacked him. He was glad the kids were gone for the weekend. He almost wished he could be there with them._

"Ms. Hart?" Reba opened her eyes looking at the concerned boy.

"I'm fine, Tyler. Thanks." She sat up slowly. He held his hand out to help her. She smiled before taking it. "Thanks." He smiled at her before he walked to his mailbox. She put her headphones back in before running home.

* * *

Brock looked in the mirror as he wiped the left over shaving cream from his face. He had spent the past hour fixing himself up. He had showered again, brushed his teeth and hair, shaved his face, and layed out some new clothes. He only wished there was still time to return to Reba. Brock stood next to his bed looking at the clothes he had layed out. They were something BJ would of liked to see him in, not Reba. He looked through his closet once again. Brock smiled with joy when he found the shirt he had in mind. It was the one Reba had bought him last Christmas. Her excuse was that they didn't have it in Van's size. Brock thought her excuse was a weak one, but didn't let her know. She looked happy when she gave him the box. He didn't want to ruin that. It was too much of a beautiful thing. He gently layed the shirt on his bed. It didn't have much to it. It was a simple button up, collered shirt. The color was his favorite, green. He was surprised Reba still remembered what he liked to wear. She really did know him best.

"Brock!" He turned to his door. Barbra Jean and Henry had arrived.

"I'll be right there, BJ." He quickly got dressed before running downstairs. Henry was here and would be staying for four days this time. Brock missed his son. Barbra Jean smiled when Brock came running downstairs immediately pulling Henry into a hug.

"Hey, why don't you put your stuff in your room? Then we'll go see Elizabeth for a little while." Henry ran from the room with his sport bags in tow. They both laugh as he struggles up the stairs. Once he was gone, Barbra Jean looked at Brock.

"So, what's happenin', Partner?" Brock looked at his clothes. They weren't that bad, were they? He had his shirt tucked into his pants, a big-buckled belt Reba had gotten him from the rodeo she saw, and his cowboy boots.

"Nothin'. I felt like dressin' up. Is that a problem?"

"You look like Reba dressed you, and the hat's missin'." Barbra Jean was only teasing, but Brock looked hurt at Reba's name. Barbra Jean had been filled in, by Cheyenne, on the earlier situation. It killed her to see her two best friends hurting themselves like this. She only wished she could help them. She had told Reba she was happy for them; what else could she do?

"I didn't mean it, Brock. I was just teasing you." He slowly walked to his couch sitting down. Barbra Jean joined him. She stared at him for a minute. He looked lost in thoughts. He had a small smile on his face, and his eyes were fixed on one spot. Barbra Jean waved a hand in front of his face bringing him back to reality. The smile quickly disappeared.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." Barbra Jean tried to read his emotions, but Reba was the only one who could do that. She realized just how much they belonged together.

"Thinking about someone?" She finally said.

"Yea, you could say that." Brock looked at the picture of Reba on his entertainment center. Barbra Jean smiled to herself.

"Do I know that person?" She would get him to say it. She had to help them. Reba, being the stubborn person she was, would never let him back in at this rate. Brock, being...himself, would never ask her. They were bound to live in the mess that surrounded them, at this moment, forever. Barbra Jean wanted to slap both of them, but Reba would seriously hurt her. She gently smacked Brock's arm getting his attention again.

"Uh, do you know..? Yea, you do." He tried hard to stay focused this time.

"Is it a woman? OH, is it that new patient of yours?" Brock looked confused. He didn't have a new patient, did he? Well, it didn't matter. It wasn't her.

"Yea, she's a woman. No, it's not...Why do you want to know anyway?" Barbra Jean was getting to close to finding out who, and he knew if she found out, Reba would soon know.

"You are the father of my son. I think I should know who you want to start thinkin' about. I mean, what if I don't think she's fit for Henry? I can't let some insane, crazy woman take care of my kid. Who knows what she would do to him?" Barbra Jean watched him chuckle a little before he rubbed his eyes.

"BJ, I'm not thinkin' of just anyone so, you can sleep peacefully now." They could hear Henry going through his stuff. He was always so loud when it came to his toys. They both laugh a little before Barbra Jean notices he was lost in thoughts again.

"Brock, you can tell me who's on your mind. This is the third time I've caught you zoning out. I've learned to keep secrets now." She gave him a reasuring smile. He took a deep breath as he looked at Reba's picture again.

"Reba." Barbra Jean was shocked. He said it so fast and without a fight.

"What about her?"

"Everything. Barbra Jean, I can't quit thinking about her. I dream about her everytime I close my eyes. I think I hear her call me when I walk down streets. I'm just so confused!" He put his head in his hands, running them through his hair.

"Brock, you love her." She meant it as a statement, but Brock took it as a question.

"Yea, I think I do."

"Brock, there is no thinking in this. You are, and you know it." Barbra Jean thought they were making progress. He had agreed with her, and now silence had filled the room. He looked so hurt and lost. She wanted to tell him what to do step by step, but this was something they had to figure out on their own. She took a deep breath as Henry walked downstairs. He had learned to give his parents a few minutes to talk before coming back downstairs.

"Ok, Mommy. Time for you to go." He pushed Barbra Jean towards the door, and Brock followed them outside. He laughed at his son's behavior.

"Henry...we weren't done talking. I'd hate to have to take that bike...in the back yard...back because you're being rude." Henry stopped pushing Barbra Jean as he thought it through. He soon ran past Brock into the back yard.

"BJ, I don't think I can keep living without her." Barbra Jean didn't know what to say to that. She knew he would give everything he had just to be with Reba. She could tell in the way his eyes lit up at her name. She was about to say something when he continued.

"I mean, she has something that I seem to need. I wish I could have one more chance to prove to her what I feel." He paused and Barbra Jean took the chance to talk.

"Why can't you say you love her? Brock, if you want anything to happen, you have to be able to say you love her." He looked at her. He didn't know why he couldn't say it yet, but it just wouldn't come out.

"Here. I'll help you. Why do you love her?" She had to do this before, and found out she didn't really love the guy. It helped her realize what she wanted and didn't want. Brock smiled as he let the reasons flow through his mind.

"I love everything, BJ." Barbra Jean was starting to get frustrated with him. That was not the answer she wanted.

"Ok. What do you love about..." She thought for a minute. The first thing thing that came to her mind was what she went with. "...her hair?" Something small and simple to start him off.

"Oh, that's easy! I love the way she wears it, and how it shines that bright red. I love how it fits with her attitude. The way she twists a strand when she's lost in thoughts. I love the way her bangs fall just above her eye lashes." He was lost in outspoken thoughts. Barbra Jean stood there listening to the man. "Her eyes! Oh, I love those beautiful blue eyes! I love the way they sparkle when she laughs, the way they look when she's just woken up, the way they reveal her thoughts, dreams, and wants; and the way they shine when she looks at me..." Barbra Jean couldn't believe what he was saying. He had really fallen for Reba. She wasn't saying he ever stopped loving her, but he was head over heels in love with her. Reba had him under control and she didn't even know it.

"Brock, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have to fight for her." She had moved on from Brock. She wasn't meant for him, and obviously Reba was. Barbra Jean could easily tell him what to do. It no longer hurt to think of him with some one else, but it did for Reba. She could see it. Like Brock said, her eyes gave her away everytime.

"I know. I just don't know what to do." They could hear Henry screaming with joy as he rode his bike. They listened to his sweet innocence and the ring of the bell for a few more minutes.

"Go get her back." Barbra Jean broke the silence.

"I've tried, BJ. She just won't listen to me."

"It sucks not having the person you love listen to you. Now, you know what it was like for her before you two divorced." Brock winced at her comment. He knew he hurt her, but everyone just had to rub it in deep. Barbra Jean could tell he was hurt by that, but she had to show him just how hurt Reba was. He needed to realize these things.

"Brock, you're gonna have to give her time. She's not gonna run into your arms with the snap of your fingers. This is gonna take a lot of work and time. In fact, I bet she's scared." Brock looked at Barbra Jean. He remembered the way Reba looked that morning in the kitchen after they had fallen asleep together the first time. She did look scared. He closed his eyes tight before opening them again.

"What do I do? How do I get her back?" Barbra Jean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her how you feel...then show her." Brock stared at his second ex-wife. He could see how serious she was being. He knew she was right, but he was scared to death of Reba rejecting him. That could lead to a lot of pain, physically and emotionally.

"What if that doesn't work?" She removed her hand and opened her car door, climbing in.

"Don't give up, Brock." He shook his head before Barbra Jean drove away. Cheyenne had told him that, too. They were right. He shouldn't give up, and he wasn't planning on doing so either. He rushed to the back yard to find Henry.

* * *

Reba walked out of her bathroom with a shiny dark green night gown on. It was thin and came to just above her knees. The straps were thicker than spaghetti straps, but not by much. The cut was low and showed more cleavage than she normally allowed. She walked through her bedroom drying her hair with a towel. She turned her radio down for a minute. She didn't like the song that was playing and always had to do that. It was just annoying. Reba walked downstairs after putting her robe on. Barbra Jean was banging on the door like crazy. She walked to the door, putting on a fake smile. She unlocked it, and slowly opened it. Barbra Jean walked in immediately.

"Reba, did you change the locks again?" Barbra Jean walked to the couch.

"No. Van did a few days ago. He thought someone stole his key and didn't want me to get kidnapped." She grabbed something out of her purse. It was shiny and small. She hands it to Barbra Jean. "There's your key." Barbra Jean took it in shock. Reba gave her a key...to her house. Even if she had admitted they were friends, she had never given her a key.

"Reba?"

"I figured it'd be easier if I just gave you one. That way you wouldn't have to steal mine and get it copied." Reba sat down on the couch making sure her robe was tightly wrapped around her.

"That makes sense." Reba rolled her eyes.

"Don't I always?" Barbra Jean sat down next to Reba.

"Reba, have you been crying?" Barbra Jean noticed Reba's red and puffy eyes.

"Oh, no, I was taking a bath. I went under the water and opened my eyes." Reba smiled at Barbra Jean. This time she didn't have to lie. It felt good.

"Guess what I brought you." Barbra Jean changed the subject.

"I don't know. What?"

"Some old friends!" Reba's expression didn't change for a second. It scared Barbra Jean for a moment but she ran to the door, letting a bus load of people into Reba's house. Reba smiled at each of them as she stood up from the couch. She knew all the people there. Some were the neighbors, people from Brock's office, people from her office, and BJ's co-workers. She slowly made her way to the stairs stopping at Barbra Jean on the way.

"I need to change." Barbra Jean shook her head as Reba went the rest of the way to her room.

Reba walked into her bedroom turning the light on. She walked to her closet before she hears something hit her window. She walks back out staring at it from a distance. Something hits it again. She could tell it was small so, it couldn't be anything that could really hurt her. She slowly walked to the window. Another one hits it. This time she saw what it was. She opens her window, sticking her head out.

"Quit throwing rocks at my window!" She couldn't see anyone in her yard, but knew she wasn't losing it. She was about to lean back in when she heard a warming, sweet voice. One that gave her chills and melted her heart.

"I'm sorry. I had to get your attention somehow." Reba opened her mouth, but not to speak. She couldn't breath for some reason. "Brock?" It came out in a whisper, but he read her lips.

AN: i totally got in trouble cuz i stayed on after momma told me to get off ...just so ya'll would have another part to read. LOL.. mostly cuz ya'll are awesome and i love ya'll so give some love back and review...like ya'll do! LOL.. thanks by the way for those. HeeHee


	15. Chapter 15

"Yea, I wanted to see you, Reba. I need to talk to you." She shook her head. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, but tried again.

"Reba, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry. I honestly am sorry. You mean more to me than the whole world. Darlin', you take my breath away with one glance. You light up my life everytime I see you. You melt my heart with your gorgeous smile. You are the only thing I can't live without, Reba. I'm literally in love way over my head. Reba..." She held up a hand and he stopped.

"Brock, I..." She took a deep breath. She wanted to, but couldn't let it happen. "..I can't." She almost went back inside, but Brock hollered her name. She looked out the window once again.

"Reba, I'm not leaving this time. I'm never leaving again! I can promise you that!"

"No, you can't, Brock. You'll leave again. I know you...you always leave me." She wanted to go back inside her room. He was trying to break her defenses, and she couldn't let him. She would be the loser and he would be the winner. Reba had to find the strenght to move on. It was better that way.

"If I have to, I'll stay right here in this exact spot forever. I'll grow old waiting right here...just for you." Reba swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't going to cry over Brock. That would never happen again.

"Go home, Brock. You can't keep that promise. You never could." She pulled herself back inside reaching for the window until she heard Brock yelling, almost in tears.

"REBA, I LOVE YOU!..." He turned his back to her, yelling to everyone. "I LOVE REBA NELL MCKINNEY HART! I WILL FIGHT FOR HER UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE HER AS MUCH AS I DO! REBA-" He stopped when he felt a shoe hit his head. He turned back to the window.

"Are you trying to get Barbra Jean's attention?! Shut up, you MO-ron." Brock smiled. She called him a moron. Something he hadn't heard in a long time. It felt good to hear it. It felt good to hear her talk period.

"I love you." He said looking up at her. Reba smiled sweetly at him.

"I know you do. Now, shut up." Brock looked around the yard before looking back at Reba.

"Will you go out with me?" She laughed to herself. His face was lit up with an idea. He wasn't joking either. He wanted her to go with him to any where and every where. She could hear it in his voice. She shook her head before grabbing the other shoe she threw at him. Reba started throwing objects at Brock. He caught every single one. Her stuff wasn't going to hit the ground. It was too precious for that. Reba walked around her room making sure she had gotten everything before walking back to the window. Brock was gone. He had left her again. Reba felt the tears forming in her eyes and her stomach tighten with panic. She franticly looked around the yard. She couldn't believe he had left her again! After he promised he wouldn't. Her head jerked to the back gate as she saw it swing open. Brock walked back to his orginal spot.

"Where the heck did you go?" He could hear the tears in her voice.

"To put your stuff in the car. I'm sorry, did you want me to wait for you?"

"You could of told me. I thought you left." Brock shook his head no.

"Never, sweet heart." He held his arms out with a smile on his face.

"You coming? I mean, if you're not...I wouldn't expect those things back." He laughed as she quickly straddle the window sill.

"Slow down, Reba. I don't want you to fall."

"Oh, shut up! I'm not going to fall. Do you know how many times I've climb out a window for you?"

"Yea, I know. I still don't want you to fall." Reba smiled when she turned her back to Brock. He came back for her. After all these years, he was still her's. Brock had admitted to the world who he loved. They might not of heard him, but Reba did. She knew they would still need to talk, but for tonight she would have fun. She knew he wouldn't want to talk, and why should she ruin a romantic thing like this? One more romantic night then she was moving on for sure.

She nearly jumped when she felt two hands on her waist. She laughed softly when she remembered what was going on. "Let go, I got ya." Brock said looking up at her. Reba looked into his eyes and that's all she needed. The love, concern, desire, and pure happiness shined from his eyes so bright that Reba couldn't help but melt into his arms. She let go with one hand, wrapping it around his neck. In one swift movement, Brock had her scooped up in his arms walking back to his car.

* * *

Barbra Jean stood at the kitchen window watching her friends. She smiled as Brock carried Reba away. She was happy he had figured out a way to get her back. Now, she only hoped Reba would take him back. It would kill him if she didn't. Barbra Jean walked back into the living room where the party was.

* * *

"So, I hear you got a tattoo." Brock tried to make conversation. It was still a little awkard for him. He hadn't seen Reba in days.

"Yea, I did." Reba smiled at him as they drove down the street. All she could think of was the talk they had to have. She sighed to herself.

"Can I see it?" Reba looked back at him and took the chance to tease him.

"Why? You afraid it says someone else's name?"

"It's says my name?" Brock was confused now. Reba rolled her eyes before laughing quietly.

"No. Just forget it. I was messin' with ya." Brock smiled. This wasn't so bad. He could handle this.

"Yea, you can see it, but not now." Brock's smile disappeared. Reba noticed this and quickly cleared it up. "It's on my lower back, Brock. I'm in a night gown." He looked at her clothing. He hadn't really noticed before. He was too distracted in getting her to forgive him. If she did forgive him and took him back, he'd have his whole life to look at her.

"Wow, that's pretty. Green always did look gorgeous on you." Reba blushed and turned her attention to the window. She knew he would like it. It's why she bought it.

"Reba...I think it's time we talked." She turned to look at him. HE wanted to talk. This wasn't like Brock at all. Reba was staring at him for a long time. Brock started to get nervous. She hadn't said a word, and he couldn't read her thoughts, at least not while driving.

"You want to talk." Reba simply stated. He looked at her after putting the car in park.

"Yea, I lost you before because I wouldn't talk. I'm not letting that happen again." Reba looked out the front window. They were at the park. She eased her way out of the car, grabbing a pair of jeans. She took her robe off putting it with the rest of her stuff. Brock watched her put the jeans on as she walked to the swings. He quickly got out and followed her when she stopped and turn, her hands on her hips, to look at him.

* * *

"Brock, where's Henry? Didn't you get him today?" Reba asked as she sat on a swing. They would have to ease their way into 'the talk'.

"Yea, he went to the movies with Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth. I took that as a chance to see you." He started to gently push her. He had pushed her like this on their first lunch date. It wasn't a real date, just a friendly lunch, but it was then he knew she was the only one for him.

"Oh, I'm glad you did. We really needed to talk." Reba's answer brought him back into the present time. The time where he hurt her and left. The time where she was scared and didn't trust him. She was everything, and he threw it all away. He hoped she'd let him come home. He sighed quietly to himself.

"Right. Who do you want to go first?" Reba looked at Brock as he stopped the swing.

"Brock, I think you already went first."

"Ok. Then you go." He walked with her and they sat on the park bench. Reba took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eyes. She had a lot to tell him. This was going to take a while.

"Oh, boy...where do I start?" She nervously rubbed her hands together. Brock took her hands in his.

"Where ever you want. I have the rest of my life to listen to you." She smiled at his comment. He was beginning to break down the wall she had put up around her heart.

'he loves you. there's nothing you can say to change that. now, tell him.' Reba thought to herself, working up the courage. She let out a deep breath.

"I can't do this, Brock." She stood up, pulling her hands from his. She took a few steps away before Brock turned her around. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly to him.

"You don't always have to be so strong, remember?" With those words, Reba wrapped her arms around his waist letting the tears fall for the first time in over a month. Brock held her up. Her legs were too weak to use for support. He stood there, listening to her cry. It was a terrible sound, yet still had a beauty to it. A beauty he didn't want to see or hear a lot of. When Reba could pull herself together and stand on her own, Brock let her go. They had been there for an hour. Reba wiped her cheeks before wiping Brock's shirt where her tears had left wet marks. It was then she realized what shirt he was wearing, and she started to giggle at his clothes.

"Did I really get you that?" She was joking with him of course.

"Yea, do you not like it anymore?" He looked sad at that thought. Reba laughed again before shaking her head.

"I like it, Brock. Don't worry...I think I'm ready now." Brock shook his head as they sat on the bench again.

"This might not be easy to hear...it's not easy to say. Just hear me out, ok?" Brock shook his head as Reba told him everything. Starting with the divorce and finishing with that night. She had covered thoughts, feelings, wants, needs, and things other's had said to her. She had cried twice again while doing so, and each time Brock held her until she was ready to continue.

"I'm scared. I don't like being scared, Brock. It's...not a comfortable place for me. I act like nothing scares me, and nothing used to scare me...but it's..." Reba closed her mouth and looked at the dirt surrounding the bench. Brock took her hand giving it a tight, quick squeaze. Reba swallowed before returning her eyes to his.

"It's different now. Everything scares me. I don't wanna love you because I know nothing can happen and you don't want me. You see, I've been trying to move on..with the tattoo, the karoke bar, and the whole avoiding you thing. None of those seem to work, especially the tattoo. All it seems to do is remind me." Reba ran a hand through her hair. Brock listened with opened ears. He knew his turn to talk would come soon, and he would tell her where she was wrong. Time was what he would give her.

"You know what, Brock, I don't think I want to get over you...but I have too. I need to. Otherwise, I'm gonna go insane, if I haven't already. I've tried so hard, but I can't seem to get you out of my head, and that scares me!" Reba paused again. She studied his face. He looked like he was listening. She hadn't seen him listen in a long time, and that alone brought more tears to her eyes.

"Brock..." Reba was finishing up as she wiped her cheeks.

"Call me crazy, but I forgive you and I still love you. I'm just scared I'll get hurt and be left alone." She took a deep breath nodding that she was done. Brock looked at her with a small smile. He had cried along with her at times, and it felt good to get everything off his shoulders. Reba stared back at him with the same small smile. She felt a lot better. She could breath again.

Brock moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes. She laughed at his attempt to tuck it behind her ear. It wasn't quite long enough for that. He tried again and she pulled his hand down to her lap. "Brock, it's not going to work, but thank you. It was sweet." She laughed again. He joined her as he realized it wouldn't. Reba was getting a little nervous. He hadn't said anything, and out of habit, she tried to tuck the strand behind her ear. Her hand paused by her ear as she noticed what she did. Brock laughed again before taking her hand in his. He looked at her as the sun started to rise. It shined around her hair and gave her an amazing glow. She looked like an angel ready to spread her wings and fly. He took her hand and gave it a sweet kiss.

"Crazy, I still love you, care for you, treasure you, and want to spend my whole life with you. I will never leave you ever again." He watched as her eyes became bright with love and her lips stretched into a big smile. She was extremely beautiful at that moment, the sun still shining brightly behind her. She was flying now, and he knew he'd have to let her go. She'd come back to him, and there was no need, as Van would put it, to cripple the something he loved. Brock would give Reba the time she needed to stretch her wings.

"You do?" She sounded like a teenager hearing it for the first time. She knew he loved her, but to hear that he still felt those other wonderful things after all this time was a little overwhelming. He stood up pulling her with him.

"Always have...and will 'til the day I die, Honey." Reba smiled before pulling him into a short simple kiss. It was still enough to leave them both breathless. Brock and Reba walked back to the car holding hands. When they returned to Reba's house, everyone was gone. Reba's house was cleaned and Barbra Jean slept on the couch. Reba laughed a little before covering her up with a blanket. It was early, and she finally felt like she could sleep. Brock stood at the doorway, watching Reba act like the mother she was. He loved watching her do those things. Reba slowly walked back to the door. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen next, but she knew it would be great. Reba wrapped her arms around Brock's neck.

"You look tired." He smiled even bigger as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do too. I should get going though. That way you can get some sleep, and I can get Henry." Reba shook her head as she stepped back from Brock. They had to whisper so, Barbra Jean wouldn't wake up. Reba needed an excuse as to why she didn't come back down, and Brock needed one as to why he didn't come back for Henry.

"Yea, you should go." Brock could hear the slight worry in her voice. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were right. It would take a lot of time. He pulled her into a quick hug.

"I'll be back later. I can't wait to see you, sweet heart. I've been dying to see that tattoo that reminds you of me." Reba giggled as he kissed her forehead. He had been listening. She watched him leave with a new hope. He'd come back this time. She shut the door as Barbra Jean started to wake up. Reba tried to make it up the stairs before Barbra Jean saw her.

"Reba? What time is it?" Barbra Jean rubbed her eyes as Reba pretended to be walking downstairs.

"Early. I'm gonna start some coffee. Do you want any?" Barbra Jean followed Reba into the kitchen.

"You're gonna wear you're night gown as a shirt? Reba, you know...I can buy you a shirt if you need one...or just wanna go shopping with someone." Barbra Jean smiled with a tilt of her head.

"Yea, BJ, I'll go shopping with you." Reba sipped her coffee as she handed Barbra Jean a cup.

"You seem happy. What happened?" Reba smiled at her. This was going to be a secret for now.

"What do you mean? I've been happy." Reba tried to hide her smile behind her cup.

"No, Reba, I know where you went. Now, tell me what happened! I won't leave until you do." Reba smiled smugly before walking out of the kitchen. Barbra Jean knew something really great happened now. She had to know what it was! She chased after Reba.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad? What happened last night?" Cheyenne let her dad in. He said he was coming back for Henry, but never showed.

"Oh, I had to take care of something extremely important." He looked at Henry and Elizabeth watching cartoons with a bowl of cereal in front of them.

"What was it? I mean, it took all night." Brock picked Henry up walking back to the door. He gave Cheyenne a kiss on the cheek before opening the door.

"Thanks, Honey. I owe ya one." He quickly walked to his car.

"VAN! Something's going on, and I don't know what it is!" Van walked into the living room.

"What it is?"

"I don't know! I just said that. Were you not listening?" He took a bite of his vanwhich as he shook his head.

"Ahh, you are such a monkey's butt. I'm trying to share something important with you!" She sat down on the couch with him, telling him about Brock.

"Oh, my gosh! Cheyenne, something happened! What do you think it is?" She raised an eyebrow at him before smacking him.

"Try to keep up, Van. This is important stuff."

"I'm sorry. I was still asleep." Van finished his breakfast before standing up. Cheyenne followed him as she took Elizabeth's empty bowl into the kitchen.

"Well, we'll talk about this later. I have to get to work. What are you doing today?" Van grabbed his briefcase and started for the door. Cheyenne followed him with Elizabeth at her feet.

"I'm gonna visit Mom. Have fun at work. Love you." Van gave her and Elizabeth a kiss before leaving the house. He was running late for work, or he would have stayed a little longer to gossip with his wife. Cheyenne knew he would want to know when he got home, and couldn't wait to tell him, if she found anything out at all. Reba, who had changed shirts, sat on the couch with Barbra Jean at her side. She was reading a book, some what. Barbra Jean poked her on the side of the head. Reba only sighed and flipped the page. Barbra Jean held her finger near Reba's arm.

"I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you!" Reba smacked Barbra Jean in the back of the head.

"I smacked you." Reba sang in the same tone Barbra Jean just did. She closed her book as the doorbell rang. Reba walked to the door as Barbra Jean rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey, Mom. I thought I'd stop by." Reba tensed up a little at her daughter. Her last visit wasn't left in good terms. She didn't seem mad any more, but Reba couldn't help but remember Cheyenne's hurtful words.

"Cheyenne." She couldn't think of anything to say. She followed Cheyenne to the couch. She hoped this visit would be better.

"Umm...do you remember what I said last time, Mom?" Reba shook her head, preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, I was just angry and scared. You've always been the strong, got-it-together person in the family, and you were..are..were..anyway, losing it. I felt like the whole world was falling to pieces. I just can't imagine what could tear you down like that..this. I mean, if it could do that to you, what's to stop it from doing it to every one. Mom, I'm still proud, and always have been. I just said that out of fear and anger..like I said. Do you forgive me?" Reba sat on the arm of the chair. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't realized how much her actions would effect so many she loved. They knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't keep them from worring. She did the same to them. Reba felt a tear slide down her cheek before quickly wiping it away. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean both watched Reba wipe the tear. They hadn't seen her cry in a long time. In fact, Barbra Jean wasn't even sure she had seen Reba cry before. They both jumped a little when Reba quickly stood up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I love ya'll." She pulled both Barbra Jean and Cheyenne into a hug. She could feel herself coming back. She was coming back to life, her heart no longer cold and locked up. Reba could feel the person she was just a few weeks ago resurfacing. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean look at each other as Reba fell to the couch in laughter. She was laughing hysterically, and clutched her stomach. They watched as the tears came from her eyes. They both took a step back. This was scaring them. Reba sat up as the laughter started to subside.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She giggled a little as she spoke. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean took turns putting their hands on her hips.

"I don't think she's gone insane. I think.." Reba bolted off the couch to a standing position.

"OH, I'M NOT INSANE! Will ya'll just tell me why you're here? I have an open house in a few minutes. I'm gonna be late." She looked at her watch. Cheyenne smiled and Barbra Jean quickly hugged Reba.

"You're back! I've missed my best friend."

"What do you mean? You've been over here almost every day. I was enjoying my week until you showed up." Barbra Jean squeazed her harder causing Reba to let out all the breath she had. She tried to hit Barbra Jean, but couldn't get her hands free. Cheyenne saw her mother's attempt and pulled Barbra Jean away from her.

"I think that's enough hugging for one day." Barbra Jean stood next to Reba with a huge smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Cheyenne. I was having some issues. I'm sorry I scared you." She smiled at Cheyenne. They would have hugged, but both knew Barbra Jean would have squeazed the breath out of both of them.

"It's fine, Mom. Just let me know the next time, please. I am pregnant. I don't need the stress." Reba laughed before she followed Cheyenne into the kitchen. Barbra Jean followed her, right on her feet. She messed with the back of Reba's hair, and Reba turned around smacking her. Brock watched Henry ride his bike up and down the street. He was so happy, paying attention to nothing else but his bike. It was then an idea hit Brock. He hollered for Henry to stop.

"Hey, you want to show Reba your new bike?" Henry quickly jumped off the bike walking it to the car.

"Yea! I wanna tell her 'bout Rachel, too." Brock laughed. He would love to see what Reba's face would be. Brock put the bike in the back seat of his car as Henry climbed in the front seat.

"Do you think she'll have ice cream, Daddy?"

"I know she has ice cream." He smiled at Henry, who seemed to love Reba as much as he did. It didn't surprise Brock any. Both he and Barbra Jean loved Reba to pieces. Henry came by it honestly. He quickly drove to Reba's house. He had himself a promise to keep, and a tattoo he really wanted to see.

"Oh, that was a great day!" Reba said through laughter. Her and Cheyenne had been talking about Elizabeth. Barbra Jean had been quiet for the whole time. She only laughed now and then. She sat close to Reba at the table.

"I like that day, too. Although the outfit you were wearing was totally awful." Reba turned to look at Barbra Jean. "Oh, and your hair was all over the place. It looked like some one had poked one side, deflating it. The other side was so big, I thought you would fall over." Reba flicked a spoonful of ice cream at Barbra Jean, and it landed on her cheek.

"Ok, Red, you want a piece of me?" Reba ficked another spoonful. Barbra Jean stuck her hand in the tube of ice cream, pulling out a handful. In one quick movement it covered Reba's entire face. Cheyenne stood at the counter, keeping her distance.

"Ya'll are actin' like little kids. Am I the only adult here?" Reba and Barbra Jean look at each other before throwing handfuls of ice cream at her. It hits her in the chest, where her shirt didn't cover. Cheyenne jumped at the sudden coldness.

"Ok. That was cold." Reba and Barbra Jean burst out in laughter. Cheyenne grabs the tube sitting next to her. She scooped out two handfuls. She walked to the table. Reba and Barbra Jean were still laughing. Cheyenne smiled as she smushed both hands, one on each adult, into their chest. Reba and Barbra Jean both jump up from their chairs grabbing a tube of ice cream. It was war. Brock stepped out of his car looking confused. He could hear screams and laughter coming from the house. It wasn't what he expected. He picked Henry up walking to the back door. Reba ducked as ice cream flew at her. She turned around to look at the back door when she didn't hear a contact noise. She licked her lips, trying to keep the laughter in. Brock's face was covered in ice cream. Henry started laughing.

"Reba...what's goin' on here?" He put Henry on the floor. Reba walked to Brock handing him a wash cloth.

"We were at war." Barbra Jean snuck up behind Reba with Cheyenne at her side. Cheyenne pulled Reba's shirt back as Barbra Jean put the ice cream down her shirt. Reba spun around, trying to get the ice cream out of her shirt.

"Yea! We did it!" Cheyenne and Barbra Jean high fived. Reba had gotten both of them, and they had tried the whole time but never got her back.

"Oh, that's not fair! You got a new tube. It's colder than what ya'll had!" Brock laughed as Reba still tried to get the ice cream. He walked to the freezeer while she was preoccupied. He grabbed an ice cube, walking back to her. She had always managed to get him with this trick. Now it was his turn.

"Oh, guys, that's not how you do it. This is!" He pulled her shirt back, letting go of the ice cube. She screamed lifting her shirt. Brock stood still, no longer laughing. For the first time, he saw her tattoo.

"It's roses." Every one quit laughing. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean confused at his choice of words, and Henry lost in his own ice cream tube. Reba swallowed hard before turning around.

"Uh...I guess you finally saw it." She laughed nervously before making an excuse to leave the room.

"I have to take a shower. I...have an open house in twenty minutes. I'm gonna be late. I'll talk.." Reba quickly walked from the room. He had seen it, and only stood there. He didn't say anything about it, just stared at her. What was she thinking?


	17. Chapter 17

"Dad?" Cheyenne and Barbra Jean stood there, ice cream dripping from there fingers. He looked at them with a small smile. He didn't like how she ran from the room. He knew that meant she was scared. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep her from feeling that way, and so far he had failed.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go. Come on, Henry. We need to go home." Henry walked with the ice cream to the back door. Brock followed him from the house. He had to come up with something big to win her back. Something sweet, fun, romantic, and perfect. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were worried about the two adults, but decided to let them work it out on their own. They started to clean the kitchen, knowing the sticky mess would soon attract ants.

* * *

Reba checked her phone after the last open house she had for the day. She had text messages like crazy. They were all from Brock. She sighed as she read the first one. 

'i'm sorry, my love.' She caught herself before smiling.

"Remember, one night was all you wanted. You don't love Brock." She stated before reading the next one.

'forgive me?' She went to the next one, taking a deep breath.

'i love you'

'miss you bunches' Reba almost didn't want to read the last one. So far, they had been ways to get her back. She didn't want him breaking in again. He hurt her, and she couldn't love him. It was time to move on.

"Oh, I do love him, and I can't seem to stop!" She talked to herself as she sat in her car. Why couldn't she stop? She wanted to, didn't she? She looked at her phone before reading the last text message.

'this one's just to say hi...hi!" She laughed. That's why she loved him. He made her laugh, and she love to laugh. He was everything she wanted. Why; she didn't know. He was cheap, greedy, and stupid. Reba put her phone on the charger before pulling out of the drive way.

* * *

"Van, do you know where my camera is?" Cheyenne asked walking downstairs. 

"Yea, you left it by the computer, and Judy called. She said the pictures were ready." Cheyenne grabbed her purse walking to the door.

"Thanks, Honey. I'll see you later." With that said, she left the house.

"Judy, I got your message." Cheyenne said walking into her father's office.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind, but I looked at them already. They look great!" Judy pulled an envelope out of her desk drawer. Cheyenne flipped through the pictures she took of Reba and Brock sleeping on the couch.

"These are great!"

"What's great?" Brock asked walking into the waiting room.

"Uh..Judy's wedding pictures." Cheyenne handed the pictures back to Judy, who put them in her purse.

"Oh, yea, I saw those. They are great." He looked around the room. He had been bored all day. Henry was taking a nap in his office. Cheyenne could tell he had been thinking of something very hard. His hair was messy, and his cheek had a red circle where his head had rested on his hand. He was either thinking or sleeping.

"Dad, do you need help with something?" Brock turned his attention back to Cheyenne. "Why? Did I forget something?" Cheyenne raised an eye brow.

"He's been singing all day, Cheyenne." Judy told on her boss before catching his embarassed look.

"Uh, I have some paper work to do. Excuse me." Brock quickly left the room. He had an idea.

"Singing, huh? What song?"

"I'm not real sure, but it sounds like he's practicing for something." Cheyenne thought for a moment. What song could he possibly be singing?

Brock picked up his cell phone sending Reba another text. Then he called a number.

* * *

Reba's phone beeped, letting her know that she had another text. She rolled her eyes before reading it. 

'turn your radio on/up Love Brock' Reba turned her radio up as she heard Brock's voice requesting a song. She was a little confused.

"I can do that." The radio jockey says. Reba didn't catch what Brock said before so, she listened to the radio guy carefully as he repeated it.

"Alright, I have a request from Brock Hart to Reba Hart. Here's..More Than A Memory by Garth Brooks." Reba listened to the song as she drove to Jake's school. She pulled into a parking space. What was he doing? Couldn't he take a hint? She picked up her phone sending him a text back.

* * *

Brock quickly opened his phone when it beeped. He read the words slowly. 

'it was sweet, but just stop. i...don't wanna love you' Brock's heart sank at her words. She didn't want to love him. It hurt to see those words, but it only meant she still loved him. He had a chance, and he wasn't going to give up. He pulled out a notepad, and crossed the first item off.

"Plan A...complete!" He had managed the 'sweet' part of getting her back. Now, he had to move on to Plan B...fun. If he was smart he could fit the rest of his plans together as one huge plan. He heard Cheyenne saying bye to Judy, and ran to catch her.

AN: so, thanks for the reviews! LOVE them. HeeHee.. well, here's the next ch. i hope you liked it. i'll try to post the next one later today...we'll see what I feel like. LOL... LOVE YA'LL!


	18. Chapter 18

Reba sat in the auditorium with the other parents. She put all her attention on Jake. He had found something he enjoyed. It wasn't sports, but after the wheel chair inncident, he stopped trying to be something he wasn't. She smiled as he walked out on stage. He was Romeo in the play. His girlfriend just happened to be Juliet. He played the part well, and Reba found herself crying at the end. She stayed in her seat as Jake changed out of his costume.

"Hi, Ms. Hart!" Reba looked up at Julie, Jake's girlfriend. She gave the smiling girl a small smile. It was all she could manage right now.

"Are you alright? You look a little sad."

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. Romeo and Juliet always makes me cry." She let out a little giggle. Julie sat next to Reba.

"The play ended thirty minutes ago, Ma'am. I know that's not what's bothering you." Reba could tell the girl wanted to help. Jake did say she helped a lot of the other students. She took a deep breath. The girl was too young for this.

"Jake's told me about..." Reba suddenly felt the tears falling down her cheeks again. Then she felt the girl's arms pull her into a hug.

"I think...if you love someone, you shouldn't fight it. Romeo and Juliet were forbidden to love each other, and yet they still did. They knew they couldn't fight it. They died trying to be together. You have nothing holding you back from loving him. You should quit fighting it, but what do I know. I'm just a teenager. I don't understand these things." Julie gave Reba a quick smile before rushing out the door. Her mother was waiting outside. Reba sat in her chair, shocked completely. The young girl had made sense.

"Mom? I didn't think you'd come." Reba smiled at Jake. She hadn't missed one performance and didn't plan to either.

"Jake, you know I'd never miss it. This is important to you." He gave his mom a quick hug. "Welcome back. Can I come home now? Cheyenne's driving me crazy." Reba laughed as they walked outside.

* * *

"Mom, you have a text message. You do know that's what that beep means?" Jake said as they drove home. 

"I know. It's probably from your father." Jake rolled his eyes.

"You two still at it?" Reba watched as Jake read the text.

"Mom, it's from Cheyenne. She said to meet her and Van at the karoke bar. I'm telling her that you'll be there. You can drop me off at home and then head to the bar. I'll be fine, and I know...no parties." Reba turned her attention back to the road as she listened to Jake type the text.

"Jake...ask her if your dad will be there." Jake pushes random buttons. Then closes the phone. He turned the radio up really loud. Reba turned it down giving him a look. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I thought you liked that song." Reba shook her head with a smile. Jake opened her phone.

"Look. Cheyenne's quick at texting. She already sent one back." He pretended to read it. Reba pulled into the drive way. "She said no. He was busy with Henry. Well, I'll see you later, Mom. Love you, bye." He shut the car door before running into the house. Reba waited for the door to shut before heading to the karoke bar. She could use a drink.

* * *

Brock walked to the table where Cheyenne was sitting. He nervously rubbed his hands together. 

"She said she was coming, Dad. Don't worry; she'll be here. Now, before you ruin the plan...go back to your spot." Brock shook his head before walking away. Reba walked into the bar, looking for Cheyenne. She saw Van first. He was out on the dance floor, doing some crazy Van dance. She laughed at him before walking to the floor.

"Van!" He turned around before smiling at her.

"Hey, you made it. I'll show you the table. Oh, yea, Cheyenne's said no drinking tonight. She doesn't want any repeats of the last time." He raised an eyebrow at Reba. She rolled her eyes.

"One drink's not going to make me drunk, Van." He raises his hands in the air.

"I didn't make the rule. Take it up with Cheyenne...pregnant Cheyenne." Reba was quiet the rest of the walk to the table. Van loved it when he beat her at words. She was so good at that game. It was a rare thing when he won, but he didn't want to count it this time. She wasn't quite herself.

"Mom! I'm so happy you made it. You can't leave now, ok?" Reba sat next to Cheyenne. "Honey, Van's already told me the 'no drinking' rule. If I was going to leave, I'd of done it by now." Cheyenne squealed as Brock walked up behind Reba.

"What?" Reba turned around when Cheyenne pointed behind her. She quickly turned back to Cheyenne.

"You said he wouldn't be here." Reba whispered as she leaned across the table. Brock watched as her shirt slipped up just enough to show some of her tattoo. He smiled to himself. It wasn't his name, but it was for him...in a way.

"I never said that." Cheyenne scrunched up her eyebrows as she looked at her mother.

"I'm gonna hurt Jake." Reba growled through clenched teeth. Cheyenne smiled at her little brother's sneakiness.

"Reba?" She sat straight up. She had two options: pretend she didn't hear him or turn around. She went with the second one.

"Wha-" He held twelve red roses in his hands. He smiled at her reaction. Reba turned herself completely around as Brock handed her one rose at a time. She reached for the last one, but he pulled his hand away from her reach. She let her arms drop to her sides. Brock stepped closer to her, bending the stem of the last rose. Reba felt the tears sliding down her cheeks once again, but these weren't from being sad or angry. They were happy tears. Brock tucked it behind her ear before wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Reba laughed softly at the reenactment of that night. Brock had changed some things around, but the main point of the night stayed exactly the same. She lifted her head, which had been staring at the floor, to look in his eyes. Brock could tell she was scared still. Her bottom lip tremble, and her face was paler than usual. He pulled her into a hug.

"I told you..I'm not leaving. I will fight for you forever and I mean it, Reba. Nobody can take you're place. I'm sorry I ever tried to prove that wrong." He felt her break into tears again as she pulled him closer to her. Brock waited a few minutes before pulling her to arms length.

"I have more." Reba let out an inaudible 'what'. Her voice had left her. Brock took the roses from her hands, and set them on the table next to Cheyenne. He pulled Reba to the stage. "Wait here. I'm not leaving you, ok?" Reba shook her head as she sniffed. He kissed her forehead before walking to the karoke machine. She watched as he ran up the steps, walking to the middle of the stage. Reba rested her chin on her hands as she watched him start his song. She smiled to him, giving him the confidence to open his mouth.

_"Once I thought that love was something I could never do Never knew that I could feel this much But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you Is more than a reaction to your touch It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough"_

Brock became nervous as the entire bar went silent. He looked around the room. Every one was staring at him. Why was he doing this? Brock looked down where Reba still stood. He instantly knew why he would do anything from this point on. She smiled with a small nodd. He opened his mouth again as the next verse starts.

_"The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing about you that don't do something for me The way you kiss, the way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There ain't nothing bout you That don't do something for me"_

Brock looked up again. His nerves came back immediately. He returned his gaze to Reba, who gave him another reassuring smile. Brock knew what he had to do to get through this embarassing moment. He no longer looked away from Reba. She was his support, and he needed a lot of it right now.

_"In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows That never knocked me off my feet All you gotta do is smile at me and down i go And baby it's no mystery why i surrender Girl you got everything _

_The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me The way you kiss, The way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There ain't nothing bout you That don't do something for me"_

Reba could feel him breaking in, and she was no longer going to fight him. She loved him, and he loved her. That's all that mattered at this point and time. They didn't need to talk anymore; they've done that. They didn't need to run away anymore; they've done that. They had nothing left to do, but love each other. That was something she could live for. She gave him a bigger smile.

_"I love your attitude, YOUR ROSE TATTOO, your every thought Your smile, your lips and girl the list goes on and on and on The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me The way you kiss, the way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There ain't nothing bout you That don't do something for me The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive The way you talk, the way you tease Right now I think you see There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me"_

Reba stared at Brock as he put the microphone back in place. He walked to the side of the stage, in front of Reba. As he lowered his hands to meet hers, she put a foot on the edge of the stage. He pulled her onto the stage. After she regained her balance, she jumped into his arms. Brock held her in the air for a while. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a kiss. Brock was surprised at her actions, but didn't resist anything.

"Brock-" Reba could barely breath, and Brock cut her off by putting his finger to her mouth. She was surprised he could still hold her up with one arm. He hadn't been working out, but then again she wasn't around him twenty four seven. She giggled.

"Reba, I would like to talk first." They didn't realize they were still standing on the stage, and the microphone was picking up their voices. Cheyenne and Van sat across the room with huge smiles on their faces. Kyra had just gotten back from her tour for the weekend. Jake had told her where every one was, and she had arrived when Brock started the song. Barbra Jean stayed home watching the kids.

"Reba, I love you so much. I've told you that in a lot of ways in the past couple of days, and now...I'd like to show you." Brock pulled her into a kiss again as he slowly walked from the stage to his car. They didn't even notice any one in the room. They were the only people in the world, and that was just fine with them. Things were going to change, and change for the better.

"Bow Chicka.." Cheyenne and Kyra both smack Van before he could finish. He looked at both of them. They looked disgusted, and he laughed to himself as they got up to leave.

AN: so how was this part? good, i hope. HeeHee.. so? i think there'll be one more part after this one. LOL...thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Brock glanced at Reba as he drove them home. Her eye lids were heavy, and she blinked them non-stop. He sped the car up as they reached her street.

"Brock..." Reba stopped talking. She had no clue what she was going to say. His name just came out. She felt him looking at her as he slowed the car down.

"Uh...Jake did real good in his play today." She said the first thing that came to mind. "Really? He told me his girlfriend was Juliet. I'm assuming he was Romeo from all the lines I heard him rehearse." Reba shook her head.

"Yea, Robbie was in it, too. They did a really good job. It had me crying at the end." Reba laughed a little. Brock smiled at her as he put the car in park. They weren't quite at Reba's house, but he wanted to talk to her.

"You always cry at Romeo and Juliet type things." Brock grabbed Reba's hand. He gave it a light squeaze, getting her full attention. "I love you with all my heart and soul." She smiled at him. Brock loved her face at that moment. Eyes dying to close, and her mouth barely showing any form of a smile. Even her hair seemed to give up and fall freely to her shoulders. Reba turned her head to the window, allowing Brock to regain focus on his destination. She was tired, and he knew talking could wait for later. He started the car again, not stopping until they were fully in the driveway.

"Wait right there." Reba shook her head. He ran from his side of the car to her side.

"Alri-" Reba was sound asleep. He loved watching her sleep, and was glad he'd get another chance to do so. Brock slowly picked her up, carring her to the house. He stopped at the door. Jake had left a note saying he was at Robbie's house for the night. Brock laughed as he swung the door open. He carefully walked inside making sure not to hit Reba with the door in any way.

He gently layed her on her bed. As soon as he let her go, she rolled over, her back facing him. He kissed her cheek before walking to the door. He stopped for a second. She'd wake up scared, thinking he left her again. Brock walked back to her.

"I'll be downstairs, sweet heart." He whispered it softly in her ear, and waited for some type of response. When he didn't get one, he gently shook her.

"Wha..?" She wasn't completely awake, but he knew she would still hear him.

"I'll be downstairs, sweet heart." She shook her head before falling back to sleep. Brock kissed her cheek again before leaving to sleep on the couch. Reba jerks awake to a sitting position. She wipes her face as she looks at the clock. It was twelve thrity. Reba got up from her bed. Brock wasn't in the room, and she had to find him. She remembered he said he was going somewhere, but couldn't remember where. She slowly left her room, and walked to each of the kids' room. They were all empty. She sighed before walking downstairs. Where was he when she needed him?

Brock slowly woke up as he heard the stairs creek. Some one was walking around the house. Reba was alseep upstairs; he had to protect her. Brock jumped off the couch about the time Reba stepped of the last step. They both screamed at the sight of the other person. Brock ran to Reba, who had her hand on her chest.

"Don't do that! You could of given me a heart attack!" She smacked his chest as he started to chuckle.

"What?" He pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted. He hadn't left her, but given her space. He wasn't pushing for anything. He just wanted her to be happy. Reba smiled at those thoughts. He wasn't going to leave her ever again. He truly wanted and needed her. "So, why were you coming down here?" Reba looked up at Brock, still in his arms.

"I was looking for you." He smiled at that. It was the first time in a long time that she said that without some type of yelling following it. He pulled her closer to him.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I had a nightmare." She shudder as the nightmare replayed itself. She was locked in a room without a window. It was a small room, pitch black. Every where she looked Brock would be there, and every time she went to him he would walk away. He'd leave her in the room with a laugh, and everytime he left, the room would get smaller and darker. It wasn't something that normally would scare her, but tonight it terrified her. She pulled him closer.

"Reba, if you pull me any closer, we might as well be one person." He laughed softly, but she didn't let go at all. He tried to pull her to arms length, but she only clung on tighter.

"Reba, Honey, I'm not leaving, but I do need to breathe." She let go only to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Brock knew she was scared now. He walked with her to the couch.

"Honey, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me why your so scared." Reba laughed a little. She got that scared over a dream, but then again the dream held all her worst fears.

"It's not that bad."

"I still want to hear what it was." Brock rubbed her back as she layed her head on his chest. She told him about the room. She even told him the rest of it. The part where snakes were crawling all over her and the part where she was falling from a high place. Her hands trembled a little as she told him. It shouldn't of scared her that much, but it had. Brock pulled her onto his lap and rocked her until she was sound asleep again. He remembered having to do that with Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake. Then he'd spend the night sleeping next to them in their room.

Brock carried Reba into the kitchen. He knew she'd want something sweet. She always did after a nightmare. It was her way of getting back to sleep; she'd claimed the sugar took her mind off whatever had scared her. He looked in the refridgerator. There was a small piece of cheesecake with whip cream already on top. Brock grabbed it the best he could with Reba still in his arms. He then walked to her bedroom, the plate resting on her stomach.

Brock layed on his old side of the bed. Reba was sound asleep on her side, still in his arms. He loved being in this exact spot. No one ever fit so perfect in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and smiled when she moved closer to his body. This is what he wanted and needed. He rubbed Reba's arm as he lost himself in thoughts.

Reba slowly woke up to Brock's hand rubbing her arm. It was starting to tickle her. She giggled a little before sitting up, but not realizing how close to the edge she was. Brock jerked to a sitting position as Reba's body fell from his sight. He looked over the edge of the bed, where she layed looking up at him.

"Oh, my gosh! Honey, are you ok?" Brock practically dove off the same side of the bed, softly landing on Reba. She only laughed.

"Reba, did you hit your head? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" She loved how he was panicking over something so small as falling off the bed. She lightly placed a finger on his mouth, shutting off all further questions.

"I'm fine, Honey. I just fell off the bed. It's your fault, you know." Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, still laying under Brock on the floor.

"How? What did I do?" He looked completely confused. She giggled again before giving him a sweet kiss.

"You tickled me." Brock thought for a moment. It finally hit him.

"Oh, really, and that caused you to fall off the bed?" She shook her head with a wide smile. He lowered his head to kiss her. He'd take the blame, if it meant she'd smile and laugh.

"Alright, I'll take the credit." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion. He laughed before smothering her with kisses. Reba realized they hadn't actually talked, yet, about becoming a couple again, but did they really need to? They loved each other, and the kids knew. The way they left the bar, she'd be surprised if they didn't think something had happened. She looked at Brock when he stopped with the kisses.

"Something bothering you, Reba?" He did know her best. No one ever knew what she was feeling or could read her thoughts so well. She shook her head with a small smile. "Nope, not anymore. I love you." Brock stared at her in complete shock. She said it. She loved him, and no longer wanted to hide it. He smiled from ear to ear before picking Reba up. He gently layed her on the bed, ready to show her what he felt. Reba was ready for this. She was finally giving into her heart's wants and demands. Reba met Brock half way as they leaned in for a passionate kiss. This was her happily ever after.

AN: well, that's the end. what ya'll think? HeeHee


End file.
